Cita Cinta
by Kim Jie ya
Summary: Jongin yang berambisi akan cita citanya dan Sehun yang hanya ingin bahagia terlepas dari bayang bayang appanya/"Aku tidak ingin kita bertengar lagi, hunnie."/"Tidak ada yang akan menikah eomma"/"Seharusnya memang begitu"/"Tapi itu salahku, hyung"/Kaihun inside/Don't be silent readers/Double chapter(5 and 6) is up
1. Chapter 1

CITA DAN CINTA

.

_._

_By : Kim jie ya a.k.a xiao lyn_

_._

_._

_Kaihun_

_._

_Warning : typoo bermekaran, mpreg, crackpair, alur lambat._

_._

_._

_Don't like don't read._

_._

_Enjoy!_

Semilir angin menerpa dua orang yang tengah berada di bawah pohon maple dengan daun berwarna coklat menyambut musim gugur. Angin musim menerbangkan dedaunan kering di sebuah jalan setapak tak jauh dari sana. Sang angin dengan jahil menerbangkan anak rambut salah satu pemuda dari dua orang tadi.

Pemuda manis itu tak peduli dengan angin yang bermain main dengan rambut coklat nya yang telah memanjang mencapai bahu. Senyum terukir di bibir _peach_nya setiap kulit tangannya merasakan permukaan rambut hitam pemuda lain yang tengah berbaring di pahanya yang berbalut celana jeans hitam.

Jas dengan aksen kedokteran masih melekat indah di tubuh rampingnya. Menutupi kemejanya yang juga berwarna putih. Pemuda tampan yang berbaring nyaman itu masih saja menutup matanya. Menyembunyikan _onyx_ tajam yang akan menjeratmu dalam sekali lihat. Bibir penuhnya melengkung ke atas, menikmati belaian lembut yang mendera rambut hitamnya.

"Jongin, aku ingin seperti ini saja." Ucap pemuda manis sambil memejamkan mata dan menyenderkan badannya ke batang pohon dibelakangnya. Menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi bergerak di kepala orang yang dipanggilnya 'Jongin', sebelum sebuah tarikan membawanya kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Aku juga, tapi entahlah." Ucapnya singkat. Tangan pemuda manis itu berhenti sejenak, sebelum kembali menggeluti kegiatan sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu kan Sehun, pekerjaan kita menuntut untuk sebuah kesiapan? A-aku tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja." Lanjut Jongin.

Pemuda manis bernama Sehun itu membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan bola mata coklat yang tengah menampakkan guratan kekecewaan. "Iya, tentu saja."

Sehun menarik tangannya kemudian menegakkan tubuh, isyarat agar Jongin bangkit dari posisinya. Tapi Jongin terlalu menikmati posisi yang jarang sekali dapat mereka lakukan. Melihat itu, Sehun kembali menghela nafas.

"Bahkan setelah kita menikah?" tanya Sehun pelan.

Jongin membuka matanya. Menatap tepat pada mata Sehun. "Itu-..." Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya. Mendudukkan diri di samping Sehun.

"...Entahlah Sehun, sudah berapa kali kita membahas ini? Seba-"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Menjadi pemadam kebakaran adalah cita-citamu." Ujar Sehun menatap lurus, tak sedikitpun melirik Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar lagi, hunnie." Ucap Jongin lembut.

"Aku juga, tapi kondisi ini akan selalu muncul selama kita tidak saling mengalah." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap ribuan rumput hijau yang bergerak disapu angin.

"Apa yang kau maksud mengalah? Apa dengan mengorbankan cita-ci-..."

"Aku akan berhenti menjadi dokter setelah menikah jika kau juga melakukannya. Jika itu bisa membuat kebahagiaan." Ucap Sehun sembari menatap Jongin. Jongin menghela nafas. Menetralkan emosinya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik."

"Kau selalu seperti itu saat kita membahas hal ini. Sebenarnya, kau mencintaiku atau tidak?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan kau tahu itu." Jongin mengusap mukanya lelah.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika kau mencintaiku selama kau masih mementingkan ego untuk memilih cita-citamu."

"Kau yang mementingkan ego Sehun! Sebaiknya kau lupakan ambisimu untuk memiliki suami yang tidak sering meninggalkanmu dirumah untuk menantang bahaya seperti _appa_mu! Atau kau bisa mencari calon suami yang lain!" ucap Jongin dengan nada tinggi.

Sehun terdiam. Dadanya mendadak ngilu, setetes kristal bening lolos begitu saja. Dan Jongin menyadari, dia yang salah. Tak seharusnya dia berkata begitu disaat pernikahan mereka tinggal satu minggu.

"Se-..."

"Seharusnya memang begitu."

_Deg._

"Apa maksudmu? K-kau tt-..."

"Seharusnya aku mencari calon suami yang tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendirian. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintai Kim Jongin. Lalu aku harus apa?"

Jongin seharusnya lega. Tapi tidak, sebelum raut kepedihan itu sirna dari wajah kekasihnya.

"Seharusnya aku bisa bahagia dengan orang yang seperti itu. Seharusnya aku tak pernah diliputi rasa khawatir saat menunggu suamiku pulang. Seharusnya seperti itu, tapi hatiku dan perasaan ini tak semudah seharusnya." Pandangan Sehun kosong. Matanya menatap ke depan.

"Kita bisa memulainya dari awal. Ok, Halo, aku Kim Jongin, siapa namamu?" Ucap Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan. Tapi Sehun hanya menatapnya kecewa tanpa berniat menjabat tangannya.

"Awal yang bagaimana? Bagaimana kau bicara memulainya dari awal sedangkan pernikahan kita hanya tinggal satu minggu? Kita sudah terlambat untuk memulainya dari awal." Jongin terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menganggap ini begitu mudah? Seolah kau memadamkan api lilin dengan segelas air? Sekarang kau menyuruhku mencari penggantimu?"

"Sehun, tenanglah. Sebelumnya maafkan aku, terlambat memberitahumu."

"Kau sangat terlambat Jongin. Tidak menjadi masalah jika kau tak menghilang saat itu, dan aku bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau seorang pemadam kebakaran!" Ucap Sehun.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MELIMPAHKAN KEKESALANMU TENTANG _APPA_MU YANG SUDAH MATI ITU PADAKU BEGITU SAJA!" bentak Jongin. Sedetik kemudian, akal sehat menyadarkannya. Belum sempat kata maaf meluncur dari bibir penuhnya, terdengar deringan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Halo."

"..."

"Iya_, _apa?! baiklah." Jongin bangkit dan segera berlari menuruni bukit, meninggalkan Sehun tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Yang jelas, Jongin lupa dan tidak sempat untuk berbalik.

Sehun tersenyum miris memandang langit.

"_Appa_, pantaskah dia menjadi suamiku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Seharusnya dulu aku mendengarkan ucapan _appa_." Tangisnya pecah setelah sekian lama menahannya. Dirinya terisak sembari mencengeram dada kirinya, pusat rasa sakit itu berasal.

"Maaf _ appa, _maafkan aku." Kalimat itu berulang ulang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Sehun menguatkan diri untuk bangkit.

"Biarkan esok menjemputku pada kenyataan, apa yang akan terjadi, aku tidak tahu. Apapun itu, sepertinya hatiku harus membuat perisai baja lagi." Ucapnya sebelum beranjak melewat jalan yang beberapa menit lalu Jongin lalui.

x.x.x

x.x

"Sehun-_uisa_, tadi Suho-_ssi_ menanyakan tentang anda."

Sehun menoleh menatap salah satu perawat yang memanggilnya.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

"Sepertinya menunggu di ruangan anda."

"Terimakasih_._"

Perawat itu menunundukkan badan saat Sehun melewatinya.

.

_Ceklek~_

"_Eomma._" Panggil Sehun setelah masuk ruang kerjanya.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri _eomma_nya yang tengah duduk melihat foto yang ia pajang di atas meja kerjanya. Dia bergerak memeluk_ eomma_nya dari belakang.

"_Eomma._"

"Eh, Sehunnie? Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Suho –_eomma_ Sehun-

"_Eomma _merindukannya?" Sehun berbalik bertanya.

Tangan putih Suho mengelus sosok pria tampan di bingkai foto yang tengah digenggamnya.

"Sangat merindukannya." Air mata Suho mengalir dari matanya yang menatap sendu foto pria berbalut pakaian khas pemadam kebakaran yang tengah merangkul pria lain yang tangah memeluk anak kecil berumur sembilan tahun dari belakang, juga balita di gendongan pria tampan yang sedang memeluk lehernya dengan senyum lebar.

"Maafkan Sehun, jika saja Sehun ti-..."

"Ssst, itu sudah delapan tahun yang lalu Hunnie. Sekarang _appa_ mu pasti sudah merestui kalian, berbahagialah dengan jo-..."

"Tidak ada yang akan menikah _eomma_." Ucap Sehun.

Suho menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Kenapa?"

Sehun mengubur kepalanya ke perpotongan bahu sang _eomma_.

"Bukankah kau mencintainya? Jangan pikirkan tentang masa lalu, nak. Leb-..."

"Hanya tidak."

"Baiklah, apapun keputusanmu Hunnie_, eomma_ akan mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih_._"

x.x.x

Sehun berjalan pelan melewati jajaran toko yang tengah ramai akan pengunjung. Kakinya yang terbalut sneakers putih melangkah dengan tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang berdentum ngilu.

Sehun berhenti di sebuah toko bunga di ujung jalan yang sepi. Matanya memandang papan nama usang yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk. 'XILIEU FLOWER'S'. Nama itu masih terukir di sana. Hanya warnanya yang semakin memudar.

Tangan putihnya mendorong pintu itu, menimbulkan suara gemerincing lonceng yang dipasang di atasnya. Seorang pemudaberpipi tembam yang tengah berdiri disebelah rangkaian bunga krisan mengangkat wajahnya. Senyum terpatri disana saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sehunnie." Panggilnya riang.

"Hai _hyung_." Balas Sehun melangkah menghampiri pemuda manis itu dan memeluknya.

"Duduklah, akan _hyung_ buatkan teh." Sehun mengangguk dan mengenyahkan bokongnya ke sebuah kursi di pinggir jendela. Mata coklatnya bergerilya mengamati toko bunga yang beberapa menit yang lalu dia masuki. Masih sama seperti delapan tahun yang lalu, tak ada yang berubah, kecuali cat yang sudah mulai memudar.

"Dua minggu terakhir kau jarang kesini. Apa tugas sebagai _uisa_ begitu mengganggu?" tanya Xiumin –pemuda tadi- setelah dia menaruh nampan berisikan teh hangat dan kue kering.

"Begitulah." Sehun mengambil salah satu cangkir berisi teh yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Tangannya berhenti menggerakkan cangkir itu tepat di depan bibirnya begitu dia mendengar ucapan Xiumin. "Oh, kau pasti sibuk merencanakan pernikahanmu dengan Jongin."

Sehun kembali menyodorkan isi cangkir itu ke mulutnya. Merasakan bulir bulir teh memasuki tenggorokannya yang mendadak tercekat. Tangannya menaruh kembali cangkir itu dengan gemetar.

"Mungkin." Ucap Sehun singkat.

"Kau sedang dalam masalah Sehunnie? Kau bisa cerita kepada _hyung_." Sehun hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Yah, walaupun _hyung_ hanya kakak iparmu, setidaknya itu bisa membuatmu sedikit lega." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

"B-bukan begitu, _hyung_ sudah ku anggap seperti _hyung_ku sendiri, bukan kakak ipar. Hanya..."

Xiumin terkekeh pelan. "Iya_~ hyung_ mengerti. Kau tidak perlu bercerita jika ti-..."

"Aku bertengkar dengan Jongin." Ucap Sehun cepat. Xiumin menatap Sehun.

"Oh ayolah, itu sudah biasa untuk calon pengantin, bertengkar karena masalah pesta, catering, tempat, jangan terlalu di bawa serius." Tawa terdengar mengalun dari tenggorokan Xiumin, membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum, sebelum senyum itu berubah pahit saat mengingat Jongin.

"Bukan-..."

"...-Itu tentang _appa_." Lanjut Sehun pelan. Xiumin sontak menghentikan tawanya dan menatap adik iparnya itu prihatin, walau sebenarnya keadaannya juga tak beda jauh dari itu.

"Sehunnie, kau tau kan itu sudah delapan tahun yang lalu." Ujar Xiumin lembut.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi itu salahku, _hyung_." Ujar Sehun dengan nada yang amat rendah.

"Itu bukan salahmu Sehunnie, kita semua tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi." Xiumin mengelus punggung tangan Sehun lembut.

"Jika saja saat itu aku tidak terpancing emosi dan pergi begitu saja, jika saja saat itu aku menuruti _appa,_ _appa_ tidak akan pergi, A-aku tidak tahu jika itu permintaannya yang hiks..." kalimat itu berhenti disitu, karena sang pembicara justru tengah menundukkan kepala dengan tetesan liquid bening mengalir dari matanya yang terpejam.

Xiumin menghampiri Sehun dan duduk disebelahnya. Merangkul penuh kasih dan kelembutan kepada adik iparnya yang begitu rapuh.

"Ssst... jangan menangis Sehun, _appa_ tidak akan menyukai hal ini." Ucap Xiumin.

"Hiks... ini semua karenaku, _hyung_. _Eomma_ kesepian, dan _hyung_ hiks..."

"Tidak apa apa hunnie, semua sudah berlalu. Kita sudah tidak hidup di sana, ini kehidupan kita sekarang." Sehun hanya diam menatap Xiumin dengan mata sembab.

"Kini, lebih baik kau menemui Jongin. Dia pasti khawatir."

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi, _hyung_." Xiumin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan 'apa yang terjadi?'

"Kurasa dia memang tidak serius denganku sejak awal."

"Jika Jongin tidak serius, kenapa dia memintamu menikahinya." Sehun membenarkan duduknya menyandar pada punggung kursi.

"Katakan padaku _hyung_, apa jika calon suamimu membentakmu dan mengatakan hal menyakitkan tentang _appa_mu itu perbuatan yang benar? Dan jika calon suamimu memintamu mencari penggantinya dengan begitu mudah, apakah dia mencintaimu? Katakan padaku _hyung_." Suara Sehun melemah di akhir kalimat.

"Sehunnie..." Xiumin kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Terima kasih_ hyung_, untuk tehnya dan juga untuk telah menemaniku, bisakah _hyung_ bungkuskan bunga krisan untukku?"

"...-aku ingin mengunjungi _appa_." Lanjutnya.

x.x.x

T.B.C

_Annyeong chingu_~

Jiejie kembali lagi #ngga ada yang ngarepin

Kali ini jiejie membawa tema yang sedikit lebih tidak ringan #hallah

Semoga suka...

Tentang ff all about love, jiejie merasa... aduuh.

Laptop jiejie masih dalam masa perbaikan setelah semua data yang dikandung(?)nya hilang T_T

Semua fic yang jiejie pernah buat termasuk ending all about love ikut lenyap. Akan jiejie usahakan untuk segera mempublish endingnya –setelah mengetik ulang tentu-

Akhir kata.

RnR juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

"_Terima kasih hyung, untuk tehnya dan juga untuk telah menemaniku, bisakah hyung bungkuskan bunga krisan untukku?"_

"_...-aku ingin mengunjungi appa." Lanjutnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Kim jie ya present_

_._

_._

_Cita dan cinta_

_._

_._

_Kaihun_

_._

_._

_Warning : typoo bermekaran, mpreg, crackpair, alur lambat._

_._

_Don't be silent readers, yang silent silent itu nakutin lho~_

_. Enjoy._

x.x.x.

Awan hitam berarak di atas sana, menutupi seluruh langit biru yang awalnya cerah. Angin musim gugur pun berhembus cukup kencang. Hari ini memang berangin dan akan terjadi hujan, itulah yang Sehun baca dari perkiraan cuaca tadi sebelum mengunjungi Xiumin.

Kini tujuannya adalah tempat _appa_nya beristirahat dengan damai. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa mengindahkah serangan angin dari penjuru arah. Rambut coklatnya bergoyang, menyibak poninya yang panjang. Kini Sehun tengah berlutut di sebelah sebuah pusara dengan ukiran nama Wu Yifan, _appa_nya.

Tangan putihnya terulur mengusap salib yang menancap di atas pusara itu. Lengkungan miris tercipta di bibirnya. Matanya memanas.

"Hai_, appa_." Sapanya yang dibalas dengan hembusan angin.

"Sudah delapan tahun ya? Terasa begitu lama untukku, untuk _eomma,_ dan untuk _hyung_." Ucapnya lirih.

"Bagaimana kabar _appa_ disana? Apakah_ appa_ bahagia? Pasti _appa_ bahagia, karena tidak akan bertemu dengan anak tidak tahu diri sepertiku kan?" Sehun mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba jatuh.

"_Appa_ tau? Tadi aku bertengkar dengan Jongin, seharusnya dulu aku percaya pada _appa_. Sekarang sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengan Jongin." Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya.

"Dia membuangku, _appa_." Ucap Sehun pedih.

"Oh iya, aku membawakan _appa_ ini." Dia meletakkan sebuket bunga krisan di atas pusara Yifan, atau semasa hidup sering dipanggil Kris.

"Tadi aku berkunjung ke toko Xiumin _hyung_. Xiumin hyung terlihat lebih kurus, kurasa dia merindukan _hyung_, sama sepertiku."

"Maaf tidak bisa menjaga_ hyung_, maaf tidak bisa selalu disamping _eomma, _maaftelah mengecewakan _appa_, dan maaf telah lahir di keluarga bahagia kalian. Seandainya Tuhan tidak menciptakanku di antara kalian. Kehidupan kalian tidak akan semenyedihkan ini."

_Jdeerr~_

_Bress~_

Sesuai perkiraan, hujan telah turun. Membasahi Sehun yang masih setia duduk disebelah pusara _appa_nya.

"Aku sangat merindukanm_u, appa_."

Setelah itu, dia mulai bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman itu.

x.x.x

Sudah tiga puluh menit, Sehun duduk di halte bis. Tapi sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda adanya bis yang akan lewat. Makam _appa_nya berada di pinggiran kota. Tentu jarang bis yang akan lewat, apalagi dalam keadaaan hujan seperti ini.

Sehun merogoh saku celana untuk melihat handphonenya. Helaan nafas keluar begitu dia melihat tidak ada sama sekali panggilan atau pesan singkat dari Jongin. 'Sehun bodoh, apa yang kau harapkan?' batinnya.

Jongin memang begitu, tidak akan mempedulikan apapun saat dia sedang bekerja. Sekalipun itu Sehun.

Pemuda berkaos putih panjang ini menarik nafasnya dalam, menghirup aroma hujan yang begitu menenangkan. Berharap dengan ini akan sedikit mengurangi sakit hatinya. Namun, rasa sakit itu malah semakin menjadi.

_**Flashback**_

_Sehun yang berumur 16 tahun terduduk dengan keadaan basah di sebuah halte bis yang sepi. Sesekali terdengar isakan kecil yang lolos dari dua belah kurve miliknya. Matanya menatap kosong kepada hujan yang masih mengalir deras dihadapannya. Aroma hujan yang biasa menenangkannya kini tak berpengaruh apapun._

"_Jongin, kenapa tidak memberitahuku akan pindah? Hiks... kau pikir siapa aku?" gumamnya pelan._

_Siang tadi, teman sekolahnya banyak membicarakan tentang kepindahan Jongin yang tiba tiba. Lebih kaget lagi tentang kenyataan bahwa Sehun, kekasih dari Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang hal itu. Karenanya, sepulang sekolah, Sehun memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Jongin. Dan berakhirlah dia disini._

_Tin~ Tin~_

_Suara klakson mobil menyadarkan lamunannya. Kepalanya terangkat untuk melihat siapa gerangan sosok didalam mobil di hadapannya._

"_Appa." Ucap Sehun pelan._

"_Masuklah." Ucap Yifan a.k.a Kris. Dengan pelan, Sehun menghampiri mobil appanya dan mendudukkan diri disamping kursi kemudi._

"_Appa sudah bilang padamu, nak. Jongin bukan orang yang baik untukmu." Ucap Kris memecah keheningan._

"_Tapi, aku mencintainya, appa."_

"_Kau bisa melupakannya Sehun, carilah orang lain."_

"_Bagaimana appa bisa mengatakan semudah itu?" tanya Sehun mulai terpancing emosi._

"_Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Kris masih menatap lurus jalanan._

"_Yang terbaik untukku adalah Jongin. APPA TIDAK BERHAK MELARANGKU!" jerit Sehun diakhir kalimatnya._

_Kris hanya menghela nafas dengan pandangan penuh kekecewaan. Keadaan menjadi hening, bahkan sampai di garasi rumah, Sehun hanya keluar dari mobil tanpa menoleh kepada Kris._

_Flashback end_

_Tin~ Tin~_

Seperti _de javu_, Sehun dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya, hatinya berdetak cepat saat melihat mobil _appa_nya.

"_Appa_." Gumam Sehun. Namun angan hanya tinggal kenangan. Didalam sana bukan _appa_nya, melainkan supir keluarganya yang diperintah Suho untuk menjemputnya.

Dengan lemas Sehun segera masuk ke dalam mobil, tidak ingin _eomma_nya menunggu lama dirumah.

x..x..x

"Sehunnie, kau kemana saja nak?" tanya Suho yang langsung mendekap erat putranya.

"Maaf_ eomma_, aku hanya berkunjung ke tempat Xiumin _hyung_." Ucap Sehun. Dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, karena pada kenyataannya dia memang berkunjung kesana.

"Lain kali, hubungi _eomma. Eomma_ sangat mencemaskanmu, hanya kau yang _eomma_ punya, hunnie."

Dan malam ini, Suho kembali terisak dalam pelukan putranya mengingat Keluarga mereka yang menjadi rumit.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi ini begitu tenang, kicauan burung menjadi lagu pengiring berhembusnya angin. Seorang pemuda yang kita ketahui sebagai tokoh utama tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku taman di bawah lindungan pohon maple.

Kini Sehun mengenakan kaos putih dan jaket biru donker untuk membalut tubuh bagian atasnya. Jeans hitam dan sneakers putih kesayangannya melekat pas di kakinya yang jenjang.

Rambut coklat sebahunya bergerak seirama dengan hembusan angin. Matanya terpejam, mencoba meresapi damainya pagi yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan suasana hatinya.

Ini sudah hari ke dua semenjak pertengkaran Sehun dan Jongin kemarin. Dan pemuda berkulit_ tan_ itu tidak juga mengiriminya pesan tentang permintaan maaf.

Sehun tidak banyak berharap akan hal itu, pernikahan mereka tinggal enam hari jika dihitung dari sekarang, pernikahan itu tidak mungkin dapat dilanjutkan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sehun tidak menyukai perceraian, dan dia tidak ingin mengalami hal itu. Kenangan tentang temannya yang berasal dari keluarga _broken home_ kembali teringat. Sehun tersenyum membayangkan sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Walaupun berasal dari keluarga _broken home_, Baekhyun tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya pada dunia.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang tegar, meskipun Sehun tahu, dibeberapa malam baekhyun sering terisak sendirian. Yang Sehun bangga dari Baekhyun adalah dia sama sekali tidak memberi tahu dunia akan keadaannya, dia menyimpannya sendiri dan berbagi pada orang yang benar benar tepat, dan Sehun salah satu dari orang yang mengetahui tentang itu.

Dan Sehun tidak ingin bercerita tentang keadaan Baekhyun kepada siapapun. Ah, kini Sehun merindukan pemuda pendek itu, sudah satu bulan semenjak lamaran Jongin dia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun.

"_Yaa_! Wu Sehuuunn!"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar pekikan suara yang begitu dia kenal.

Itu Baekhyun.

Refleks Sehun berdiri dan menyambut pelukan hangat Sahabat semenjak _high school_nya itu.

"_Yaa_, Byun Baekhyun,aku sangat merindukanmu~" ucap Sehun begitu mereka duduk di bangku yang tadi digunakan Sehun.

"Maaf hunnie, aku sangat sibuk satu bulan ini. Restoran _appa_ mengalami kemunduran, jadi ya begitu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku baik baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ginjalmu?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Oh, ayolah hunnie, aku tahu kau menyayangiku, tapi operasi ini sudah berlalu sekitar –Baekhyun membuat gerakan menghitung- tiga bulan, sepertinya. Lagipula, si pendonor benar benar tulus, sehingga ginjal ini tidak banyak berulah setelah operasi." Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Kau terlihat semakin kurus, hun. Apa Jongin tidak merawatmu?" canda Baekhyun tanpa tau efek pada Sehun.

Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, apakah dia harus bercerita pada Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian, keraguan itu hilang saat dia menatap mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun sahabatnya, dia mempercayai Sehun dengan memberitahu tentang keluarganya. Lalu kenapa Sehun harus meragukan Baekhyun?

"Aku dan Jongin sudah berakhir, kurasa." Ucapan Sehun membuat tawa Baekhyun berhenti dan memandang Sehun.

"Apa?! Bukankah kalian akan menikah? Jangan bercanda, Hunnie." Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya Baek, kami bertengkar kemarin. Dan sampai sekarang dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku." Ujar Sehun lemas.

"Ya Tuhan~ jangan bilang ini karena kalian tidak sejalan tentang konsep pernikahan? Aduh~ kau membuatku hampir serangan jantung."

"Pada kenyataannya memang bukan."

"Ah~ kau ini, ku ki-..."

"Jongin menyuruhku mencari penggantinya, Baek. Dia mengucapkan hal menyakitkan tentang _appa_ku." Baekhyun terdiam untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa?! Sehunnie..."

"Kau tahukan, tentang _appa_ku, tentang Jongin dan pemadam kebakaran?"

"Tunggu_,_ tentang _appa_mu aku tau, tapi pemadam kebakaran dan Jongin?"

Sehun menerawang. "Jongin seorang pemadam kebakaran."

"Apa?!" sudah satu bulan mereka tidak bertemu dan saat bertemu justru Sehun mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan. Baekhyun melewatkan banyak hal disini.

"Dia, Jongin maksudku, baru memberitahukan tentang pekerjaannya saat pernikahan kami tinggal dua minggu."

"Bagaimana bisa Jongin seperti itu? Kurasa dia tau kau membenci pemadam kebakaran sejak-..." Baekhyun berhenti bicara saat melihat Sehun menunduk.

"Sehunnie, maaf tidak berada disampingmu disaat seperti ini-..."

"Aku tau, kita sudah dewasa, kau tidak bisa selalu berada disampingku seperti aku tidak bisa selalu disampingmu. Tidak masalah."

Keadaan menjadi hening. Tapi deringan ponsel dari saku celana Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Halo_._"

"..."

"Apa?!" "Baekhyun terlalu sering mengatakan apa hari ini. Apa telinganya bermasalah ya?" Gumam Sehun yang dihadiahi pelototan maut ala Byun Baekhyun.

"Baiklah_ hyung_. Aku akan kesana."

"Ada apa, Bakkie?" tanya Sehun setelah Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke saku.

"Rumah tetanggaku kebakaran. Kau kenal Kang _ahjussi_? –Sehun mengangguk- aku diminta pulang untuk membantu disana, kau mau ikut?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat, kemudian menggeleng.

"Iya atau tidak?"

"Tidak_,_ itu kebakaran, kemungkinan besar Jongin ada disana." Baekhyun menatap Sehun prihatin.

"Jangan menghindari masalah hun-_ah_."

"Tidak lah, aku akan menemuinya saat aku siap." 'tapi entah itu kapan' lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Sehun menatap punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan mengecil dan menghilang. Dia menghela nafas.

"Aku merindukan _hyung_." Ucapnya sebelum beranjak pergi.

x.x.x

"Sehunnie." Panggil seseorang.

Sehun menolehkan kepala guna melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Senyum terbit begitu melihat Xiumin tengah berjalan kearahnya. kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah minimarket.

"Xiumin _hyung_, sedang apa?"

Xiumin mengangkat kantung belanjaannya. "Kau sendiri?"

Sehun mengangkat dua _box_ susu ditangannya, mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kenapa pakaian _hyung_ rapi sekali? _Hyung_ dari mana?" tanya Sehun.

"Mengunjungi _hyung_mu, kemudian langsung mampir kesini, jadi tidak ada waktu ganti baju." Sehun mematung.

"H-_hyung_ sudah pergi kesana?"

"Iya, sesekali kunjungilah _hyung_mu, sepertinya dia merindukanmu. Sedari awal dia menanyakanmu, hun-_ah_."

"A-aku belum siap, _hyung_."

"Lalu kapan? dia merindukanmu, ap-..."

"A-aku pergi dulu, _eomma _sudah menungguku. daa_ hyung~_." Dan Xiumin hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Mau sampai kapan, hun-_ah_?" tanyanya pada kekosongan.

x.x.x

Sehun berhenti berlari begitu dia sampai di sebuah bukit. Air matanya telah mengalir deras. Dua _box_ susu yang tadi dibeli entah kemana sekarang.

"AARRGGHH... _MAAFKAN AKU HYUNG_, TELAH MEMBUATMU SEPERTI INI! SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMILIKI ADIK SEPERTIKUU." Teriaknya dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Hiks, SEHUN _BODOH_! KAU TELAH MENGHANCURKAN KELUARGAMU! AKU BENCI DIRIKU SENDIRI. AARRGGHH!"

"KENAPA _APPA_ MENINGGALKANKU? KENAPA _HYUNG_ MENJADI SEPERTI ITU? APA KAU BEGITU BENCI PADAKU TUHAN? HINGGA KAU BUAT AKU MENANGGUNG INI SEMUA SENDIRI?"

Sehun jatuh terduduk memegangi kepalanya.

"Hiks, apa salahku dimasa lalu hingga kau menghukumku seperti ini hiks."

"AARRGGHH."

Dan sisa siang itu dihabiskan Sehun untuk menangis meraung meratapi nasibnya dan keluarganya

x.x.x

T.B.C

_Jangan bash sayaaa~._

_Chapter ini garing? Iya? Aduuh..._

_Soalnya waktu ngetik, otak jiejie terdesak sama pikiran liar tentang soal soal UAS yang sepertinya sangat sexy untuk dikerjakan._

_Btw, jiejie mau UAS lho~ #ngga ada yang peduli_

_Maaf kalo updatenya kecepetan(?) Mungkin, jiejie akan libur publish ff ini untuk beberapa minggu, UAS di sekolah jiejie selama 2 minggu dengan tiga mata pelajaran T_T #nangis darah_

_Ini kepanjangan ngga? Trus ada saran ngga buat chapter depan? .Saran._

_Mohon bantuannya ya.._

_Thanks buat review chap sebelumnya_

_aceice29 : iya mereka mau nikah, sehun sih ngga ngebatalin, Cuma rada gloomy goomy gitu^^ buat mereka nikah? Kalau itu sih tergantung kedepannya, kekeke~ #ketawa setan_

_Izz. Sweetcity : sip oke^^_

_nha. shawol : jadi kalau mau nikah itu jadi sensitif ya? #baru tau_

_daddykaimommysehun : ngga lama lama, Cuma mungkin rada ngaret aja ^.^_

_physichater: ngga ada yang buruk kok, Cuma ngga baik aja -.-_

_kim young jin : sip oke^^ terimakasih reviewnya_

_lecy. c. Fiverz : oke^^_

_istrinya sehun bininya kai : ahh.. aku ngga tau drama itu -.- pemainnya siapa? #kepo_

_nagisa kitagawa : oke^^ terimakasih reviewnya_

_leeyol : nanti juga tau ^.^_

_kin ocean : kalau soal batal nikah itu, tergantung kedepannya sih ^.^ pasti udah ketebak dari pairnya ya? Hehe.._

_utsukushii02 : sip, terimakasih reviewnya_

_Akhir kata_

_Mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hiks, apa salahku dimasa lalu hingga kau menghukumku seperti ini hiks."_

"_AARRGGHH."_

_Dan sisa siang itu dihabiskan Sehun untuk menangis meratapi nasibnya dan keluarganya._

_._

_._

_._

_Kim jie ya present_

_._

_._

_Cita dan cinta_

_._

_._

_Kaihun_

_._

_._

_Warning : typoo bermekaran, mpreg, crackpair,alur lambat._

_Jiejie butuh saran. Don't be silent readers. Karena yang silent silent itu nyeremin_

_._

_Italic for flashback._

_Enjoy._

_._

Jongin terdiam sembari menatap ponselnya. Hatinya bimbang, apakah dia harus menghubungi Sehun atau tidak. Dia merasa bersalah, tentu saja. Tapi egonya yang menyebalkan itu yang membuatnya membentak Sehun kemarin.

Sungguh itu hanya faktor emosi saja. Jongin merasa bersalah tentang keadaan hubungannya dengan Sehun, juga tentang _appa_ Sehun. Secara tidak langsung Jongin berperan dalam drama itu.

Jongin tersentak merasakan tepukan di bahu kirinya. "Chanyeol _hyung_."

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa tidak pulang? Tugas sudah selesai, Jong."

"Aku hanya-..."

"Masalah Sehun? Hubungi saja dia." Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. "Selesaikan masalah kalian, sebelum kalian menyesal."

"Tapi_, hyung_-..."

"Kau tau? Kau adalah orang ter egois yang pernah aku temui. Jika kau memang mencintainya, kau juga harus mampu berkorban untuk mendapat kebahagiaan. Apalagi dia mencintaimu, amat mencintaimu."

"Bagaimana _hyung_ tau?" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Dia telah menunggumu selama delapan tahun, melupakan fakta bahwa kau pernah meninggalkannya, menyakitinya. Melupakan kenangan buruknya tentang _appa_nya hanya demi kau, _kkamjong_. Dan kini kau malah bertanya bagaimana aku tau? Semua orang yang mendengarnya pasti tau hal itu, bodoh." Ucap Chanyeol ngga nyantai #apaitu.

"Terima kasih_, hyung_." Senyum Jongin tersemat, kini dia yakin. Tangannya mengetikkan nomor yang telah dihafal diluar kepalanya. Senyum itu luntur saat mendengar suara operator lah yang menjawabnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya. Disebelahnya Chanyeol tertawa.

"Jika mencintainya, kejarlah dia. Saat dia pergi menjauh dan tak dapat kau gapai lagi, saat itulah kau merasa... _galau_." Chanyeol tertawa diakhir kalimat, dan berjalan pergi untuk pulang. Meninggalkan Jongin yang menatapnya aneh.

'Tadi menyemangatiku, sekarang membuatku _down_, orang ini benar-benar'

Sedangkan Chanyeol menghentikan senyumnya begitu dia keluar dari markas pemadam kebakaran, tergantikan oleh senyum kecil.

"Kenapa hanya mengorbankan cita-citamu saja tak mau? Aku bahkan mengorbankan ginjalku demi 'dia'." Ponsel Chanyeol berdering, pemuda tinggi itu segera mengangkat panggilannya.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Iya iya, aku dalam perjalanan, tunggulah sebentar."

"..."

"Aku tahu, hm, aku juga mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar setelah mengembalikan ponsel putih miliknya kedalam tas. Tak lupa dia mengambil sebuah jaket dari dalam tas dan memakainya.

Dia berjalan ringan dengan senyum tak luntur dari bibirnya. Sesekali merapatkan jaketnya.

"Jaket _couple_ ini benar-benar hangat, atau mungkin karena dia yang membelikannya?" gumam Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak memakai ranselnya, dia hanya membawa tas itu ditangan kirinya.

Membiarkan sebuah nama di jaket bagian belakangnya terekspos jelas. Menunjukkan jika nama itulah yang selalu bersamanya.

"Haah, walaupun hanya namamu, rasanya tetap hangat." Tangannya bergerak mengelus jaket bagian bawah pundak. Dimana disitu terdapat nama seseorang yang begitu dia tinggikan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Senyumnya semakin melebar saat matanya bertumbuk pada kotak beludru merah yang ada di tangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi pasanganku? Ah, tidak, itu terlalu _mainstream_." Gumamnya.

"Aku telah memberikan ginjalku padamu, kini giliranmu membalasku, berikan hatimu padaku selamanya dan aku akan mengikhlaskan ginjalku _plus_ hatiku akan ku berikan sebagai bonus? Ah, sempurna." Dia tertawa tanpa mempedulikan orang orang yang menatapnya aneh.

"Tampan tapi gila." Gumam seorang _ahjumma_ yang dilewat Chanyeol. Yah, itulah Chanyeol saat sedang belajar, melamar?

Ups...

x.x.x.

Sehun mengerikan.

Itulah yang disimpulkan. Matanya memerah dan bengkak, rambut acak acakkan dan lengan jaket yang basah, oh jangan lupakan lututnya yang kotor karena tadi berlutut sambil meraung tanpa peduli celananya kotor akan tanah.

Dia memasuki rumahnya diiringi tatapan aneh dari para _maid_. Suho memberitahunya bahwa _eomma_nya itu sedang menjenguk _hyung_nya. Dan Sehun menolak untuk ikut saat diajak. Kini dia melangkah menuju sebuah kamar bercat putih dengan ukiran nama _'Prince room'_

Sehun terkekeh pelan dengan mata memanas saat mengingat betapa narsisnya pemilik kamar ini, yang tak lain adalah _hyung_nya.

Dia mendorong pintu itu, menyalakan saklar yang berada disamping pintu. Ruangan itu bersih, sangat bersih malahan. Karena Suho selalu menyuruh para _maid_ untuk membersihkannya, dengan harapan suatu saat nanti putra sulungnya kembali dan memakai kamar itu.

Pemuda bermata bengkak itu duduk di pinggiran kasur berspreikan klub sepakbola MU. Klub favorit kurusnya meraba kasur itu. Dingin. Tentu, tak pernah ada yang meniduri tempat itu.

Sehun berbaring, menutup matanya sambil terisak. Tanpa sadar, aroma khas _hyung_nya menuntunnya ke alam mimpi.

"_Hyung, aku masuk ya." Ucap Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu._

"_Iya, Sehunnie masuk saja." Sehun segera masuk dan melesat duduk dipinggiran kasur, memperhatikan hyungnya yang tengah berbaring sembari tersenyum senang._

"_Hyung kenapa?" tanya Sehun heran._

"_Tidak apa apa, hyung hanya senang, hyung diterima di Seoul University." Ucap hyungnya dengan setitik air mata terjatuh dari mata rusanya._

"_Waah... selamat ya hyung." Yang Sehun tahu, hyungnya begitu bahagia karena kabar itu, Sehun bahkan ingat betapa giat dan rajin hyungnya belajar, hingga tidak keluar kamar kecuali waktunya makan._

"_Terima kasih Sehunnie, hyung besok akan memberitahu appa, appa pasti senang. Bahkan appa rela mengantar jemputku saat test." Mendengar kata appa, Sehun kembali murung._

"_Sehunnie, kenapa?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Sehun bisa cerita pada hyung." Hyungnya memposisikan dirinya duduk menghadap Sehun._

"_T-tadi aku bertengkar dengan appa karena Jongin." Ucap Sehun pelan._

"_Kenapa bisa? Ceritakan yang lengkap hunnie." Ucap sang hyung, mengingat bahwa appanya tidak menyukai orang bernama Jongin itu._

"_J-jongin pindah, dan aku tidak diberi tahu, sepulang sekolah aku kerumahnya, ternyata dia telah pergi." Suara Sehun mulai bergetar. "Di halte aku bertemu appa, appa menjemputku dan mengatakan kalau Jongin bukan orang yang baik. P-padahal aku mencintai Jongin, hyung."_

_Pemuda itu memeluk tubuh Sehun yang bergetar._

"_Tidak apa apa, semua akan baik-baik saja."_

Sehun terbangun dengan nafas terengah. Ingatan itu selalu berputar akhir-akhir ini. Membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar.

"_Hyung _maaf, seharusnya hyung saat ini sudah bahagia dan memiliki anak, tapi aku mengacaukannya." Gumamnya miris.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kertas usang yang ujungnya terlihat dari lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Surat?" gumam Sehun.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambilnya. Kertas itu sepertinya sudah diremas dengan keras sehingga tekukannya begitu kentara. Itu adalah tulisan _hyung_nya.

Dibacanya tulisan itu dengan khidmat, mencoba meresapi kata per kata yang ditulis oleh tangan _hyung_ yang begitu disayanginya.

_To : appa_

_Appa, aku sudah diterima di Seoul University. Ku harap appa bangga padaku, aku akan berusaha segiat mungkin agar appa bangga padaku._

_Aku akan menjadi uisa terhebat di Seoul, dan appa bisa berhenti menjadi pemadam kebakaran. Appa tak perlu bekerja dalam bahaya, karena aku akan membiayai semua kebutuhan keluarga kita._

_Terima kasih telah mengantar jemputku saat test, aku tahu, appa sempat berdebat dengan atasan appa saat appa meminta cuti. Appa memang appa yang terbaik, dan aku bangga memiliki appa sepertimu._

_Terima kasih telah mau menerimaku sebagai anakmu, aku menyayangi appa, seperti aku menyayangi eomma dan Sehunnie. Appa, jangan terlalu keras dengan Sehun, aku tidak ingin dia membenci appa. Appa jangan membenci Jongin hanya karena Jongin pernah menabrakku hingga jari manis kananku harus diamputasi._

_Aku sungguh sudah memaafkan Jongin, karena itu hanya kecelakaan, dia tidak bersalah. Walau, aku tidak bisa memakai cincin pernikahan tentunya. Hehe_

_Kumohon, aku tidak ingin keluarga kita menjadi rumit._

_Oh ya, appa harus menepati janjimu ya, hehehe^^_

_Aku sudah berhasil masuk SU dengan nilai tertinggi, sekarang restui aku dengan Xiumin ya. Walaupun aku tahu, appa akan tetap merestui kami walaupun aku tidak masuk ke SU sekalipun. Jika appa bertanya kenapa, mungkin aku akan mengatakan "karena kita pasangan anak-orang tua yang paling keren" hehehe._

_Minggu depan, akan kubawa Xiumin dan appa bisa menentukan tanggal pernikahan. :-D_

_Aku menyayangimu, appa._

Sehun tidak bisa menahan air matanya, jadi dia sudah menggagalkan pernikahan Xiumin _hyung_ dengan _hyung_nya? Oh, betapa jahatnya kau Wu Sehun.

Dan, jari manis? Sehun tidak pernah tahu jika Jongin yang menabrak _hyung_nya. Dia sungguh kecewa. Kecewa pada Jongin karena telah menabrak _hyung_nya meskipun itu kecelakaan, kecewa pada keluarganya karena tidak memberitahu apa apa, dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang hanya terus membenci _appa_ nya tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya.

Dan Sehun, menemukan dirinya menangis kembali sambil mencengkeram dada kirinya.

x.x.x

Bel rumah sehun berbunyi, menandakan ada yang sedang bertamu. Salah seorang _maid_ membuka pintu itu dan menunduk saat mengetahui siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sehun ada?"

"Ada, tuan." Ucap _maid_ itu pelan.

"Tolong katakan padanya ada yang ingin bertemu, tapi jangan katakan itu dariku."

"Baik, tuan-..."

"...Jongin."

x.x.x

Xiumin duduk terdiam di sebuah kafe. Dia hanya terdiam tanpa menyentuh minuman dihadapannya. Matanya mengarah pada sebuah cincin di jari manis kiri dan kanannya. Dia menghela nafas.

"_Kau sungguh tidak apa apa?" tanya Xiumin._

"_I'm sure, darling."_

"_Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh menjengukmu saat dirumah sakit?" Xiumin kembali bertanya._

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir, sayang." Ucap pemuda dihadapannya yang masih menikmati bubble tea taro._

"_Justru sikapmu lah yang mencurigakan." Ucap Xiumin penuh selidik._

"_Minnie, aku benar benar tidak apa-apa, jika aku sedang sakit tentu aku tidak sedang berada di hadapan kekasihku yang manis ini." Dan jawaban pemuda itu membuat Xiumin terdiam dengan wajah memerah, membuat kekehan keluar dari dua belah kurve kekasihnya._

"_Bagaimana kalau lima?" tanya namja itu tiba-tiba._

"_Apa yang lima?" tanya balik Xiumin._

"_Anak kita."_

"_Lima? Eh, tunggu, maksudmu ini adalah acara lamaran?"_

"_Bisa dibilang seperti itu."_

"_Tidak romantis sekali, tapi karena aku begitu mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku, aku menerima lamaranmu yang begitu-sangat-sungguh-terlalu tidak romantis, tuan Wu."_

_Pemuda itu terkekeh dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku blazernya._

"_Aku memang bukan orang yang romantis, aku juga tidak bisa menjamin kebahagiaanmu, banyak pemuda lain diluar sana yang lebih romantis, lebih tampan, lebih kuat, dan lebih baik dariku, tapi aku berjanji akan menjagamu seumur hidupku, akan mencintaimu sepenuh nyawaku, sesuatu yang mungkin tak akan kau temukan pada pemuda lain."_

_Xiumin terdiam dengan mata memanas._

"_Jadi, maukah kau melengkapi ku? Menjadi wadah menampung rasa cintaku? Would you be mine? Anata wa genkkon simasu ka?"_

_Tanpa kata, Xiumin mengangguk dengan senyum dan air mata yang mengalir._

"_Terima kasih, sungguh."_

"_Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, terima kasih, telah menerimaku yang tidak sempurna ini." Kemudian namja dihadapannya terdiam. Membuat Xiumin bingung._

"_A-apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggungmu?"_

"_T-tidak, a-akulah yang tidak sempurna disini Xiuminnie."_

"_Apa maksudmu?" pemuda itu menunjukkan tangan kanannya, tepatnya jemarinya yang hanya terdapat empat jari._

"_Ya Tuhan." Pekik Xiumin._

"_Apa kkau yakin ingin menjadi pengantinku?" tanya pemuda itu pelan. Xiumin terdiam._

"_A-aku tahu kau akan malu kedepannya, aku tidak ingin kau mengalami hal itu." Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, mengabaikan bubble tea yang sedari tadi digelutinya._

_Matanya tersentak saat melihat sebuah jari manis yang terulur disamping tangan kanannya. Dia mendongak._

"_X-xiumin?"_

"_Kenapa dengan kehilangan salah satu jari aku menjadi berubah pikiran? Aku masih punya satu jari manis, dengan aku menerima lamaranmu aku telah menjadi milikmu, semua jemariku, ragaku, dan jiwaku sekalipun. Aku akan melengkapimu." Ucap Xiumin dengan senyum. Pemuda itu ikut tersenyum. Menggenggam jemari kecil itu dengan jemarinya yang tidak lengkap._

_Orang dihadapan Xiumin itu membuka kotak beludru merah yang berada diatas meja dan mengambil satu cincin dan disematkannya di jari manis kanan Xiumin, selanjutnya di jari manis kiri Xiumin._

"_Wakili aku yang tidak sempurna ini. Selama kau masih memakainya, aku berjanji akan selalu disisimu. Kau boleh melepasnya jika kau sudah bosan denganku yang seperti ini." Xiumin menggeleng._

"_Terima kasih, Xiumin. Aku tidak menyangkan akan menjadi seperti ini."_

Air mata Xiumin menetes dari sudut mata sipitnya.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini." Tangannya menghapus aliran air mata yang kian deras itu.

"Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit? Bahkan aku masih memakai cinicn ini, tapi kau tak disisiku." Ucapnya sembari mengelus cincin di jemari kirinya.

Dan kini, Xiumin menunduk dan menangis dalam diam.

_**Te Be Ce**_

_**Udah tau alasan Kris appa membenci Jongin? Buat pertanyaan "kenapa Kris ngga suka sama Jongin?" udah di ungkap, eh, tapi belum dink. #digiles. Bukan Cuma itu yang membuat Kris appa membenci Jongin.**_

_**Dan buat pertanyaan lain akan di ungkap di chapter chapter berikutnya. Oh ya, tentang Jongin sama Sehun nikah itu... tergantung vote #nyengir.**_

_**Kalau banyak yang mau KaiHun nikah, ya.. ayok. Kalau ngga ya, gitu... #apasih**_

_**jiejie butuh saran. Ini update sambil minta minta waktu (karena curi curi itu dosa) ditengah cobaan bernama UAS yang tengah melanda.**_

_**Do'a in jiejie ya~**_

_**Oh ya, ff ini kayaknya ngga akan segera tamat dalam chapter dekat. Selain karena ngaretnya jiejie, juga jalan cerita yang panjang, sepanjang jalan kenangan. Jadi, pendapat readers-nim gimana?**_

_**Ok, akhir kata.**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Kin ocean : thanks for review^^ chap ini udah panjang kan? Maaf kalau kurang, lagi kere waktu nih.**_

_**Levy. C. fiverz : huueee, aku juga penasaran. Betewe, thanks for review^^**_

_**Sukha1312 : yap, Sehun punya saudara. Flashback akan terjadi bertahap(?). Thanks for review^^**_

_**Daddykaimommysehun : ini udah panjang kok –kayaknya- lagi miskin waktu nih. Jongin hanya muncul di saat yang tepat –sok misterius- chapter depan, bakalan muncul kok Jonginnya. Thanks for review^^**_

_**Nagisa kitagawa : aduh, jangan disate. Kalau Jongin disate sekarang ntar siapa yang jadi Castnya jiejie? Ntar aja disatenya kalau udah tamat #disantetJongin. Thanks for review^^**_

_**Lovekaihun : ok, tapi ngga janji bakal kilat ya. Thanks for review^^**_

_**Leeyeol : sip, ini udah next. Thanks for review^^**_

_**Milkteamilk : penjelasan akan bermunculan secara sistemik(?)Thanks for review^^**_

_**Thiiya : bakalan dijelasin di chapter chapter berikutnya. Thanks for review^^**_

_**Izz. Sweetcity : sip, bakal semangat kok –kayaknya- Thanks for review^^**_

_**Andrian. Stevano : tahan.. bakalan dijelasin kok. Tapi bertahap. Sabar ya(?) sip. Bakalan semangat kok. Thanks for review^^**_

_**Oktaviarita. Rosita : jangan bingung bingung, ntar pusing lho~ bakal dijelasin ke depannya.**_

_**Nha. shawol : ngga apa apa, chap kemaren emang rada bikin bingung –kayaknya- aku sendiri aja bingung(?)Thanks for review^^**_

_**Urikaihun : ngga apa-apa, kamu review di chapter 32 yang belum tentu ada aja aku udah seneng #apaancoba. Thanks for review^^**_

_**Guest : di hatiku~ hehehe. Thanks for review^^**_

_**Youngchanbiased : aku juga penasaran(?)Thanks for review^^**_

_**Dia. Luhane : thanks, hohoho, ciee,, didoain ni(?) sip, ini udah lanjut. Thanks for review^^**_

_**Istrinya sehun bininya kai : bisa iya bisa tidak. Sip, Thanks for review^^**_

_**Purplegyu : ngga apa apa, ini udah dilanjut kok. Thanks for review^^**_

_**...**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit? Bahkan aku masih memakai cinicn ini, tapi kau tak disisiku." Ucapnya sembari mengelus cincin di jemari kirinya._

_Dan kini, Xiumin menunduk dan menangis dalam diam._

_._

_._

_._

_Kim jie ya present_

_._

_._

_Cita dan cinta_

_._

_._

_Kaihun_

_,_

_,_

_Warning : typoo bermekaran, mpreg, crackpair, alur lambat_

_._

_.enjoy._

_Don't be silent readers, karena yang silent silent itu nyeremin._

.

.

x.x.x.

Sehun berjalan dengan gontai menuju ruang keluarga. Beberapa menit yang lalu, sepuluh menit sebenarnya, salah satu _maid_nya mengatakan jika ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Kini Sehun berharap tamunya itu tidak mati kebosanan menunggu dirinya yang sibuk dengan kamar mandi dan mata bengkaknya.

Langkahnya terhenti, dia memandang punggung tegap orang yang membelakanginya. Sehun kenal betul sosok itu. Oh, mungkin harapannya berubah. Semoga orang itu bosan dan memilih meninggalkan rumah itu, agar Sehun bisa menghabiskan harinya di kamar dengan sekotak tisu.

Perlahan, pemuda itu membalikkan badannya. Matanya menatap tepat pada mata coklat Sehun. Sedangkan yang ditatap? Hanya bisa diam membeku tanpa kata, bahkan hingga sosok itu berada di hadapannya pun. Dia tetap terdiam.

"Sehun, maafkan aku." Begitu ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir penuh pemuda dihadapannya, barulah Sehun mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sebelumnya terpecah.

"Untuk... apa?" tangan _tan_ Jongin –pemuda tadi- meraih jemari putih Sehun, mendekatkannya ke bibirnya sebelum Sehun menariknya. Melihat itu, Jongin hanya menghela nafas pelan.

Sehun berjalan melewati Jongin, duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap langsung ke perapian yang sama sekali tidak menguarkan kehangatan. Jongin mengikuti Sehun dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Untuk kemarin, maaf, ada kebakaran dan aku dibutuhkan."

"Hanya kemarin?" tanya Sehun pelan. Sangat pelan, bahkan hanya terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Sehun-..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan apa yang terjadi pada _hyung_ku?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin bingung. Apa _sih_ yang di bicarakan Sehunnya.

"Sebegitu tak pentingkah masalah _hyung_ku hingga kau sama sekali tidak ingat, eh tuan Kim?" ucap Sehun sarkastik.

Ok, Jongin semakin tidak mengerti.

"Sehun, aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Tapi apapun itu, aku minta maaf."

"KAU MENABRAK _HYUNG_ KU!" jeritan Sehun menggema.

"A-apa? B-bbagaimana-..."

"Bagaimana aku tau? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU? KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU?" air mata Sehun mengalir bebas dari mata coklatnya yang kini menatap penuh dendam pada Jongin. Jongin yang dulu mencintainya, tak disangka menjadi sebegitu brengseknya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi sebenarn-..."

"KAU PEMBOHONG! Kau brengsek! Kau egois, Jongin." Jongin bangkit dan memeluk tubuh kurus Sehun, tak mempedulikan pukulan yang mendera dadanya karena Sehun terus berontak. Sakit itu tidak seberapa, daripada hatinya yang berdentum ngilu sedari tadi.

"Maafkan aku, bisakah kau memaafkanku, hunnie?"

"Aku selalu memafkanmu! Saat kau meninggalkanku, saat kau menyakitiku, saat kau melakukan semuanya dengan semaumu tanpa memikirkanku, bahkan setelah kata maafmu mulai terdengar seperti dusta aku tetap masih memaafkanmu, aku telah banyak memaafkanmu, Kim Jongin!"

Sepasang lengan _tan_ itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tak bisakah kau memaafkanku sekali lagi? Kali ini saja." Pinta Jongin.

"Aku lelah, Jongin. Aku lelah."

"Lupakan semuanya, hun. Tolong, kita mulai dari awal."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu hiks... _appa_ku tidak akan kembali walau aku melupakan semua itu." Suara Sehun kian melemah.

"Pergilah Jongin, pergilah untuk sebentar saja. Biarkan aku memutuskan ini semua, biarkan aku berpikir."

"Hun, aku akan selalu ad-..."

"Tidak Jongin, tidak kali ini. Beri aku waktu memaafkanmu dan memaafkan diriku sendiri."

Helaan nafas kembali keluar dari _kurve_ Jongin. Dia bangkit setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri memandang Sehun yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Dan Sehun, aku, aku benar benar tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi dengan _hyung_mu."

Oh, ucapan Jongin tadi telah menghancurkan pikiran Sehun tentang segala sesuatu tentang 'memaafkan Jongin'. Air mata kembali menggenang di sudut mata coklatnya, bagaimana bisa Jongin melupakan hal itu? Sehun kembali kecewa.

Jongin buru-buru berlutut lagi saat melihat kekasihnya kembali meneteskan kristal bening itu. Sebelum gerakannya terhenti oleh ucapan Sehun.

"Pergi." Ucap Sehun dalam.

"Sehun-..."

"PERGI! JANGAN KEMBALI SEBELUM KAU MENGINGAT KESALAHAN YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT PADA _HYUNG_KU!"

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga terhuyung kebelakang. Jongin masih kukuh dalam pendiriannya. Tapi suara Sehun berikutnya meluruhkan semua tekadnya tadi.

"Kumohon." Suaranya terdengar lemah dan putus asa, dibalut dengan nada kesedihan dan air mata yang menghiasi wajah pucat Sehun. Jongin tak akan sanggup berada disitu lebih lama tanpa berbuat apapun. Niat hati ingin memeluk Sehun, membiarkan Sehun membagi bebannya. Tapi sepertinya...

"Aku pergi." Ucap Jongin yang sama sekali tidak direspon. Dan suara debuman pintu tertutup kembali menghantarkan Sehun dengan kesedihannya.

./././

Suho mengigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Putera sulungnya bahkan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Seberapakah penderitaan puteranya sehingga dia begitu malu untuk bertemu dengan _eomma_nya sendiri.

Tangan kurusnya menghapus aliran air mata yang entah sejak kapan mulai menuruni pipinya yang putih. Pandangannya bertumbuk pada cincin di jari manisnya.

"Kris, kenapa kita menjadi seperti ini? Aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya pelan. Angin musim membelai pelan surai hitamnya.

"Bagaimana aku menjalaninya? Bagaimana aku menghapuskan luka Sehun kita agar dia melupakan semuanya dan bertemu dengan Luhan?"

Dielusnya nisan yang berdiri dengan kokoh. Meremasnya dipinggiran untuk meluapkan perasaan sakit tak kasat mata yang mendera organ dalamnya.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dulu kau memberitahu Sehun tentang Jongin. Seharusnya kau tidak memendamnya sendiri dan membiarkan Sehun membencimu." Kini senyuman penuh luka yang ditunjukkan Suho. Ingatannya berputar kala itu.

"_Chagi, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke bar sebentar?" tawar Kris. Saat mereka melewati sebuah bar yang cukup terkenal disitu._

"_Tidak Yifan, anak-anak pasti sudah menunggu kita."_

"_Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, anak-anak pasti sudah tidur. bagaimana jika satu jam saja, aku akan membayar sewa kamarnya." Suho tampak berpikir. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum nakal._

"_Bukankan memang seharusnya kau yang membayar, tuan Wu?"_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, tuan Wu."_

"_Baiklah, aku tidak janji ini akan satu jam, nyonya Wu." Seringai Kris mengembang._

_Dua pasang insan ini melangkah memasuki bar, mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi merah disudut ruangan, dan memesan beberapa minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang 'cukup'._

"_Kenapa tidak langsung saja?" tanya Suho heran._

"_Kau benar-benar tidak sabar, eh? Tenanglah darling, malam masih panjang." Ucap Kris menggoda. Muka Suho memerah. "Bukan begitu." Bantahnya._

_Sejenak Suho terpaku. "Kris." Panggil Suho._

"_Ada apa chagi?"_

"_Lihatlah." Kris mengikuti arah pandang istrinya dan terpaku setelahnya. Sorot matanya menajam dan rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah. Dia bangkit dengan tergesa sebelum kembali jatuh terduduk di kursi yang ditempatinya tadi. Istrinya menariknya duduk._

"_Kenapa?" Suho cukup tahu situasi bahwa suaminya ini tengah sangat marah._

"_Jangan membuat keributan, ini tempat umum." Ingatnya dengan nada lembut. Tak ingin membuat Kris terpancing amarah. Dan Kris sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal kekanakan, tentu saja._

"_Bocah itu ternyata brengsek! Dia hanya mempermainkan Sehun." Geram Kris._

"_Lebih baik kita segera beritahu Sehunnie, aku tidak ingin dia terluka nantinya." Ucap Suho prihatin._

"_Tidak." Suho menoleh dengan pandangan heran. Yang tadi marah itu benar Kris kan?_

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin Sehun bersedih-..."_

"_Tapi bukankah jika kau tidak memberitahu Sehun, dia akan lebih tersakiti lagi?" potong Suho._

"_Jongin sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri, Sehun juga pasti akan lebih sedih jika dia tahu sosok Jongin yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak mau Sehun membenci Jongin."_

"_Kenapa kau membela Jongin?" Suho semakin bingung._

"_Ada banyak hal yang mungkin orang lain tidak akan pernah mengerti, termasuk kau."_

Air mata Suho mengalir lebih deras. Dadanya sungguh sesak mengingat sebuah kenyataan yang dia tahu baru-baru ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika Jongin adalah anak tiri-mu bersama orang itu?! Kenapa menyembunyikannya Kris! Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa kau tidak mampu menatap wajah Jongin lebih dari lima menit. Apa kau masih mencintainya? Lalu kau anggap apa hubungan kita?" tangisannya semakin keras terdengar.

Kenapa dia harus tahu hal ini dari berkas-berkas yang ada di meja Kris? Kenapa Kris tidak memberitahunya sendiri? Banyak pertanyaan yang tak terjawab berkeliaran di pikirannya.

Tangannya memukul mukul tanah pemakaman itu, menimbulkan ceceran tanah menempel di kulit tangannya yang putih.

"Apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku?! Jangan bilang jika kau pernah tidur dengan orang itu lagi dibelakangku, hah?!" emosinya meluap.

"Aku memberitahukan semua yang ku alami denganmu dan apa yang ku dapat?! Kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku, brengsek?!" bahunya bergetar hebat. Mulutnya tak henti mengeluarkan isakan yang menyedihkan.

"Di kehidupan selanjutnya, tolong percayalah padaku." Suho bangkit, menepuk nepuk bagian pakaiannya yang kotor akan tanah. Dan melangkah pelan meninggalkan pusara suaminya.

-...-

Sehun melangkah menyusuri jalanan kota. Sesekali membenahi kemejanya yang terlihat sedikit kusut. Setelah mengetahui kenyataan tentang _hyung_nya. Dia telah memantapkan diri.

Sehun akan mampir ke makam _appa_nya setelah berkunjung ke tempat Luhan –_hyung_nya-.

_Sreet~_

Langkahnya berhenti mendadak saat sebuah kejadian menyeruak memasuki ingatannya.

"_Hyung hiks..."_

"_Ya Tuhan, kau kenapa Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan._

"_Hiks... kemarin Jongin berkata padaku, tanggal kepindahannya akan di undur."_

"_Bukankah itu bagus? Kenapa kau malah menangis?"_

"_Tapi, dia menghindariku terus. Padahal hanya tinggal hari ini dan besok aku dapat bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya dia memberikan sedikit hal yang dapat ku kenang nantinya." Racau Sehun. Luhan membawa adiknya itu ke rengkuhannya dan mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar pelan._

"_Mungkin dia punya alasan Hun-ah." Ucap Luhan menenangkan._

"_Tapi kenapa dia tidak memikirkan perasa-..."_

"_Berhentilah menangis." Sehun mendongak, mencari sumber suara dingin nan tajam yang baru saja terdengar. Itu bukan suara hyungnya tentu saja. Suara itu terkesan berat dan penuh akan wibawa._

"_Appa." Ucapnya pelan. Kris –appa Sehun- berjalan mendekati anak bungsunya yang tengah dalam rengkuhan Luhan. Menariknya hingga berdiri._

"_SUDAH APPA KATAKAN UNTUK BERHENTI BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN BRENGSEK ITU!" Sehun terbelalak mendengar bentakan appanya._

"_LIHATLAH, DIA HANYA BISA MEMBUATMU MENANGIS! APA YANG KAU HARAPKAN DARINYA?"_

"_Appa, Jongin tidak seperti itu. M-mungkin, aaku terlalu cengeng dan-..."_

"_Kau terlalu kekanakan! Appa menyekolahkanmu di sana untuk menjadi anak yang pintar, berbakti dan menuruti orang tuanya! Bukan malah hanya menangis dan menangis karena orang yang sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab!"_

"_Apa maksud appa dengan tidak bertanggung jawab!" Sehun mulai terpancing emosi._

"_Appa, jangan emosi dulu." Ujar Luhan menengahi. Mata kris bertumbuk pada jari manis kanan milik Luhan._

"_Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik."_

"_Yang terbaik untuk appa belum tentu yang terbaik untukku!"_

"_Sesekali menurutlah seperti hyungmu!" sentak Kris. Emosi yang tadi hampir berhasil direndamnya kembali membuncah._

"_Kenapa appa selalu membela hyung?! Selalu berkorban untuk hyung?! Untuk apa kau mempunyai anak sepertiku jika kau selalu mengutamakan hyung dari pada aku? Kau anggap aku apa?! Lebih baik bunuh saja aku! Atau kau saja yang mati dengan segala hal tentang pemadam kebakaran yang menjadi pekerjaan yang selalu kau banggakan!"_

'_PLAAK' _

_Sehun memegangi tamparan di pipi kirinya. Itu bukan berasal da-..._

"_BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU?! DIA APPAMU WU SEHUN! DIA MENYAYANGIMU SAMA SEPERTIKU! Kenapa kau tega seperti itu padaku? Pada appa?" tamparan itu berasal dari tangan Luhan._

_Bukannya takut, emosi Sehun semakin meninggi._

"_Oh, sekarang kau akan membela orang ini? Silahkan, bela saja dia. Di rumah ini hanya aku yang bodoh, ya kan? Bagaimana kau tahu jika orang tua ini menyayangiku jika dia bahkan hanya memperhatikanmu?"_

"_KAU HANYA TIDAK TAHU JIKA APPA MEMPERHATIKANMU! DIA BAHKAN TIDAK MEMBERITA-..."_

"_LUHAN CUKUP! DIA MEMANG TIDAK BERGUNA! ANAK MACAM APA YANG MELAWAN ORANG TUANYA HANYA UNTUK BERSAMA SEORANG BRENGSEK!"_

"_CUKUP MENGATAKAN KALAU JONGIN BRENGSEK, WU YIFAN. KAULAH BRENGSEK YANG SEBE-..."_

"_HENTIKAN!" pekikan seorang lagi menghentikan umpatan Sehun._

"_KENAPA TIDAK KALIAN BUNUH SAJA AKU DARIPADA MELIHAT KELUARGANYA HANCUR, HAH?"_

_Kris hanya memandangnya sejenak sebelum memilih melangkahkan kaki pergi. Luhan memilih melakukan hal yang sama. Sedangkan Sehun menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang telah memerah._

"_Eomma harap kau bisa memilih, nak." Ucap Suho sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Sehun._

Sehun berbalik arah dan meninggalkan keinginannya untuk mengunjungi Luhan. Rasa bersalahnya memaksanya untuk berbalik.

"Sehunnie." Panggilan lembut seseorang membuatnya berbalik ke belakang. Memperlihatkan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk.

"_Eomma._"

"Ayo ikut _eomma._ _Eomma _ingin menceritakan banyak hal padamu, nak."

_**t.b.c. **__(di bold biar keliatan)_

_ohohohorat._

_Huaahh, akhirnya update lagi._

_Bagaimana readers-nim chapter ini? Review + kelanjutan pair kaihun mau dibagaimanakan(?) ya~_

_Jiejie bahagia sekali, UAS sudah terlewati walau belum tahu hasilnya gimana #pundung lagi._

_Mungkin akan tamat satu atau dua chapter lagi. Mohon pendapatnya._

_Jiejie besok pensi lho~ mau nari nari kaya kepiting bakar(?) doa in jiejie ya~_

_Akhir kata._

_Mind to review?_

**Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai : bersatu? Kaya mermaid man ama barnekel boy(tulisannya gimana sih) dong? Luhan sedang meditasi mungkin^^ thanks for review^^**

**Daddykaimommysehun : kejaaarrrr! #teriak gaje. thanks for review^^**

**Sukha1312 : ok, selama masih ada ide dan mood pasti bakal di lanjut, eh tapi entah dink :-P thanks for review^^**

**Nagisa kitagawa : luhan masih disembunyiin dan akan dikeluarkan di waktu dekat :-P iya, iya, KaiHun nikah, tapi... entahlah :-P thanks for review^^**

**Kin ocean : itu masih dalam pemikiran^^ thanks for review^^**

**Levy. c. fiverz : sip, udah di next ;-) thanks for review^^**

**Urikaihun : hohoho, bisa diatur, wani piro? thanks for review^^**

**Rinirhm30 : em... nikah ngga ya? thanks for review^^**

**Baixiangurls : bisa iya bisa ngga^^ thanks for review^^**

**Dia. Luhane : hyung Sehun = Luhan. Tersiksa ya? thanks for review^^**

**Izz. Sweetcity : ok, udah di next. thanks for review^^**

**Nha. shawol : iya, udah di lanjut kok, thanks for review^^**

**Bibigembalasapi : ditendang? #celingukan. thanks for review^^**

**Utsukushii02 : iya, no what what(?) Luhan nyasar^^ thanks for review^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sehun berbalik arah dan meninggalkan keinginannya untuk mengunjungi Luhan. Rasa bersalahnya memaksanya untuk berbalik._

"_Sehunnie." Panggilan lembut seseorang membuatnya berbalik ke belakang. Memperlihatkan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk._

"_Eomma."_

"_Ayo ikut eomma. Eomma ingin menceritakan banyak hal padamu, nak."_

_._

_._

_._

_Kim jie ya present_

_._

_._

_Cita dan cinta_

_._

_._

_Kaihun_

_,_

_,_

_Warning : typoo bermekaran, mpreg, crackpair, alur lambat_

_Disini jiejie tidak menggunakan tanda untuk memisahkan flashback. But, __**italic for flashback.**_

_Dan disini akan mulai banyak memunculkan flashback. Atau mungkin memang full flashback. Tapi tenang aja, flashback akan diusahakan urut walau tidak sepenuhnya. Mohon pengertiannya._

_._

_.enjoy._

_Don't be silent readers, karena yang silent silent itu nyeremin._

.

.

Disinilah dua orang itu berada.

Di sebuah bukit tempat keluarga mereka _camping_ dulu. Dan Sehun bersumpah, dia masih mendengar tawa keluarga mereka. Tawa yang dulu pernah berderai. Tawa yang tak kan pernah terdengar sama lagi.

Sehun dan Suho duduk tepat di tempat keluarga mereka selalu berkumpul saat _camping_. Di bawah pohon rindang yang kini hanya tampak beberapa daunnya yang berwarna kecoklatan dengan danau jernih yang terbentang tak jauh dari situ.

"Sehun tahu?" pertanyaan Suho membuatnya menoleh. Suho memilih berbaring beralaskan dua tangannya yang ditekuk.

"Manusia itu seperti daun. Daun hidup mengikuti siklus musim." Suho tetap memejamkan mata tanpa membukanya hanya untuk menatap Sehun yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Begitupun manusia. Sehun tahu artinya?"

Suho tersenyum kecil tanpa membuka mata. Tahu bahwa Sehunnya menggeleng.

"Manusia juga berkembang seperti daun di musim semi. Akan menemukkan gunanya di dunia seperti daun yang menyejukkan di musim panas. Manusia pun akan terhalang masalah seperti daun terhalang salju di musim dingin." Suho berhenti sejenak dan membuka matanya. Menatap Sehun penuh arti.

"Dan manusia pun akan gugur seperti daun di musim gugur, akan mati jika sudah waktunya. Selanjutnya tergantikan oleh manusia yang baru. Begitupun selanjutnya."

Sehun menunduk, kini dia mengerti yang akan disampaikan _eomma_ nya.

"Kematian bukan salah siapa siapa, nak. Kematian telah di atur oleh Tuhan. Semua kematian itu sama sama akan terjadi pada siapapun, hanya berbeda dari apa yang terjadi sebelum kematian itu. Dan Tuhan memilihmu untuk menjadi 'hal' sebelum kematian _appa_."

Suho menyentuh sisi pipi Sehun dan menariknya untuk menatapnya.

"_Eomma_ tidak menampik jika kematian _appa_mu bermula dari dirimu. Tapi _eomma_ pun tidak menampik jika itulah cara Tuhan menguji manusia. _Eomma_ tetap menyayangimu seperti anak _eomma_. Tidak sebelum atau sesudah peristiwa itu." Kini pria manis itu menampilkan senyum untuk putera bungsunya.

"Lupakanlah hal di masa lalu, kita sudah tidak hidup disana. Kita hidup disini sekarang, esok, dan sampai Tuhan menginginkan. _Appa_ juga pasti akan bersedih saat ini, nak." Jemarinya mengelus pipi anaknya itu.

"Maukah kau berjanji pada _eomma_ untuk melupakan segalanya, menemui _hyung_mu dan memaafkan Jongin?"

Sehun melepaskan tangan Suho dari sisi wajahnya dan menggeleng.

"Setelah apa yang aku lakukan pada _appa_, pada _hyung_ dan setelah Jongin menabrak _hyung_, semua tidak akan bisa semudah itu, _eomma_." Suho tersentak. Sehun tahu tentang hal itu?

"Aku tahu dari surat di kamar _hyung_." Jelas Sehun.

"_Eomma_ tahu kau kecewa karena kami tidak memberitahumu, kami minta maaf."

"Tidak akan lebih kecewa jika Jongin bertanggung jawab saat itu." Gumam Sehun.

"Mungkin ini saatnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Maksud _eomma?_" Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maaf, kami tidak ingin hubunganmu dengan Jongin memburuk sehingga kami tidak memberitahu hal ini. Tapi ternyata tidak. Bahkan lebih buruk." Suho menghela nafas.

"Saat Jongin menabrak Luhan, dia tidak sadarkan diri karena benturan dikepalanya dan Jongin terkena amnesia jangka pendek." Sehun tahu amnesia jenis itu, orang yang mengalaminya tidak akan mengingat hal yang terjadi sebelumnya. "Itulah yang membuat _Appa _mu tidak lagi menyukai Jongin. karena Jongin menabrak Luhan hingga jari Luhan harus di amputasi." lanjutnya.

'Biarlah Sehun tidak mengetahui tentang kejadian di bar waktu itu. Dan tentang Jongin adalah anak tiri Yifan.' Batin Suho kecut. Sudah cukup tekanan yang diterima anaknya.

"Kami tahu itu dari dokter, dan sepertinya itu yang membuat Yixing-ibunya- membawa pindah Jongin."

Jadi Jongin benar benar tidak tahu?

Sehun hanya terdiam, membiarkan pikirannya mengembara. Melihat itu, Suho tersenyum lembut. Mencoba memberikan pengertian pada puteranya.

"_Eomma_ memang tidak tahu detailnya, tapi seharusnya kau tidak perlu membenci pemadam kebakaran hanya karena mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan _appa_ dan Luhan. Dan juga karena kebakaran kau kehilangan _appa _dan Luhan." Jemarinya mengelus lembut kepala Sehun.

"Sebaliknya, pemadam kebakaran adalah pekerjaan yang dibanggakan _appa_mu, nak."

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya diam.

x.x.x

Sehun ingat, saat saat terakhir dia bisa bertemu dengan _appa_nya. Saat yang seharusnya dia bisa habiskan bersama _appa, hyung_ dan _eomma_nya. Bukan malah mengatakan hal menyakitkan pada mereka.

Padahal Kris rela meminta cuti dan berakhir dengan kemarahan atasannya. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli.

_Sehun berjalan pelan sembari mencoba mengenakan jaket biru nya. Tangannya menarik narik lengan jaketnya yang terlihat kusut. Keningnya mengernyit saat mendengar suara ribut dari arah ruang tamu. Inginnya sih dia berlalu mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal di kamar. Tapi keributan itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya._

"_Saya minta maaf." Ucap suara yang Sehun tahu itu appanya._

"_Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu Wu. Yang aku butuh profesionalitasmu sebagai pemadam kebakaran."_

"_Apa sih yang mereka debatkan?" monolog Sehun. Kepalanya mengintip dari samping tembok untuk melihat lebih jelas._

_Di ruang itu ada appanya yang berdiri sembari menundukkan kepala, berhadapan dengan seseorang yang dikenal Sehun sebagai atasan appanya. Hyung dan eommanya terlihat sama sama menundukkan kepala di belakang appanya._

'_Pertunjukkan apa lagi?' batin Sehun bosan._

"_Maaf kan saya, Sooman-ssi. Tapi saya berjanji hanya cuti hari ini saja. Saya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu saya dengan keluarga saya." Jawab Kris._

"_Kau di tunjuk menjadi kepala pemadam dan hanya begini profe-..."_

"_Oh." Gumam Sehun sebelum kembali melangkah ke kamarnya. Dia tidak mau ikut campur, toh appanya yang dimarahi, bukan dirinya._

"_Untuk apa dia meminta cuti, tidak ada kerjaan saja."_

_Sekarang waktunya Sehun bersiap._

Sehun meremas kepalanya. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke pohon di belakang. Kepalanya berdenyut kala ingatan menyakitkan menyeruak.

"_Sehun, kau mau kemana, nak?" tanya Suho._

"_Aku akan pergi ke rumah Jongin, katanya dia akan pergi hari ini, eomma." Jawab Sehun masih sibuk dengan simpul sepatunya._

"_Appa sedang sakit, apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya sebentar?" Suho mengeluarkan suara lagi._

"_Aa-..."_

"_Sehunnie." Panggil Kris._

"_Appa." Jawab Sehun pelan, di tatapnya wajah Kris yang pucat itu._

"_Kemana?" pertanyaan simple itu dengan mudah dimengerti Sehun._

"_Kerumah teman." Kris tentu tau Sehun berbohong._

"_Bisakah, bisakah kau menemani appa sebentar saja?" tanya kris. Tangan kanannya menopang tubuhnya pada meja yang berada tak jauh darinya._

"_Tapi ap-..."_

"_Kali ini saja, Sehun."_

"_Sehun akan menemani appa besok saja. Hari ini Jongin akan pergi."_

"_Appa sudah berkali kali berkata padamu, jauhi Jongin. Dia sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu."_

"_Yang bisa menilai Jongin pantas atau tidak untukku, itu hanya aku sendiri." Geram Sehun._

"_Dengarkanlah appamu!" hardik Kris dengan suara parau._

"_Berhentilah menasehatiku! Perhatikan saja dirimu sendiri."_

"_Sehunnie, tolong temani appa hari ini saja." Pinta Kris dengan suara lemah. Oh, tapi hal itu tentu tidak akan berpengaruh untuk Sehun yang terlanjur benci pada appanya. Walaupun Sehun masih ragu dengan hal itu._

"_Aku bisa menemani appa tiap hari! Tapi Jongin akan pergi hari ini, dan aku hanya punya kesempatan hari ini. Jangan egois setelah semua yang kau katakan pada ku tentang Jongin." ucap Sehun dingin._

_Suho hanya memandang keduanya sendu._

"_Hunnie, eomma mohon temani appamu sebentar ya."_

"_Bahkan walau eomma memintanya, kali ini aku tidak akan terbujuk." Dua orang lain memandang puggung anaknya sendu._

"_Sehunnie!" panggil Kris saat anaknya akan membuka pintu._

"_Appa minta maaf untuk yang selama ini, tapi appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, nak."_

_Punggung Sehun terlihat menegang sesaat. "Terlambat."_

"_Sehun!" kali ini suara Luhan yang membuat Sehun terhenti._

"_Hyung mohon untuk kali ini, appa sedang sakit. Dia meluangkan waktu-..."_

"_Aku tahu, hyung. Aku tidak meminta appa sakit, aku juga tidak meminta appa untuk meluangkan waktu. Itu bukan urusanku." Jawab Sehun datar._

"_SE-..."_

"_Sudahlah lu, biark-..."_

"_Dengarkan 'appa mu', Wu Luhan." Ucap Sehun dengan menekankan kata appa mu. Tangannya menarik kenop pintu dan membantingnya begitu dia telah berada di luar. Membuat tiga orang yang ada di dalam menutup mata karena kaget._

"_Yifan." Panggil Suho pelan._

"_Aku... tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kris dan berlalu begitu saja. Suho memandang punggung suaminya yang terlihat begitu memprihatinkan._

"_Luhan." Kini Suho beralih pada anak sulungnya._

"_Eomma, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mencegah Sehun pergi. Aku... tidak bisa membuat mereka kembali seperti dulu. Sehun membenc-..." ucapan Luhan terhenti karena pelukan Suho melingkupi tubuhnya._

"_Tidak, nak. Sehun sama sekali tidak membencimu atau appa. Dia tidak..." suara Suho terhenti disitu. Dia tidak bisa menahannya. Dan akhirnya dia terisak dalam dekapan puteranya. Tanpa tahu Sehun belum selangkahpun beranjak dari luar pintu._

_x.x.x_

Tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun merasa begitu sesak di hatinya selain saat mengenang masa lalunya. Dia masih bimbang tentang Jongin setelah penjelasan _eomma_nya. Entahlah, mungkin hari ini saatnya dia membiarkan perasaannya mengalir.

Mengingat bagaimana sahabat SD-nya, Moonkyu memberitahunya tentang Jongin. menjadi awal sandiwara ini berasal.

_Sehun memandang kosong jalanan di hadapannya. Hatinya dilingkupi perasaan sakit tak kasat mata yang menumbuk tepat di hatinya. Apakah... dia keterlaluan?_

_Tapi perasaaan marah akan kata kata appanya kembali terngiang di pikiran. Ucapan appanya yang menghina Jongin sebagai orang brengsek masih membekas. Dia tidak suka jika Jongin di hina seperti itu. Lagipula Jongin adalah pemuda yang baik. Appanya saja yang tidak tahu._

_Tangannya yang putih meraih ponsel yang ada di saku jaketnya. Benda persegi panjang itu bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Kening Sehun mengernyit saat melihat nomor tak dikenal yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Dengan ragu jempolnya menggeser tombol hijau._

"_Halo, Sehun?" panggil suara pria dari seberang telepon._

"_I-iya?" jawab Sehun pelan._

"_Aku Moonkyu, Hun." Ucap seseorang yang mengaku bernama Moonkyu itu._

"_Aa, Moonkyu-ya, ada apa?" tanya Sehun. Kini suaranya tidak terdengar ragu._

"_Begini, emm, a-aku-..."_

"_Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja." Ucap Sehun meyakinkan. Ada apa sih dengan Moonkyu? Sehun rasa semenjak dia mengenal Moonkyu dari SD, dia tidak pernah punya riwayat penyakit gagap, sebaliknya Moonkyu orang yang cadas._

"_Ugh, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakannya. Tapi-..."_

_Ada jeda sejenak sebelum pemuda itu melanjutkan. Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, dari tadi suara pemuda ini tidak begitu jelas karena suara berisik yang entah apa berdentum dari seberang._

"_Hey, kenapa beris-..."_

"_...-Jongin berada di bar galaxy bersama Kyungsoo." Suara Sehun tertelan kembali. Sehun tentu kenal dengan Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Orang yang pernah dekat dengan Jongin pada awal kelas sebelas._

"_Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, jadi aku menelponmu." Kini giliran Moonkyu yang mengernyitkan kening. 'Sehun masih hidup kan?' batinnya ngeri._

"_Hey, kau masih disana? Hallo."_

"_O-oh, y-ya aku mendengarmu." Terdengar helaan nafas dari Moonkyu._

"_Jadi, mau kah kau datang ke sini sebelum Jongin mabuk dan akhirnya memesan kamar dengan Kyungsoo." Oh, ucapan Moonkyu terdengar frontal sekali._

"_E-em, nan-nanti ku hubungi." Suara Sehun terdengar ragu._

"_Baiklah, tapi apa kau tidak ingin aku melakukan sesuatu? Seperti memukul Jong- aaww!" ucapan Moonkyu terpotong karena pekikannya sendiri. Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya walau hanya untuk menanyakan ada apa dengan Moonkyu._

"_Terima kasih." Sehun menutup sambungan telepon dan memutar arah menuju halte bus._

"_Sebenarnya ada apa, Jongin?" tanya Sehun._

Sehun menghela nafas. Dia merasa lebih cepat tua akhir akhir ini dengan menghela nafas.

Yang jelas, dia mulai melangkah dan memantapkan hatinya untuk bertemu Luhan. _Hyung_nya.

xxx...xxx

**SEHUN POV**

Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku sekarang. Aku bingung, sangat. Apa yang akan kulakukan nanti saat aku berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan _hyung_?

Aku terlalu takut untuk menemuinya setelah semua ini. Delapan tahun memang bukan waktu yang singkat. Tapi bagiku, hahh, sudahlah.

Setelah aku tergelincir dalam kenangan masa lalu, aku telah memantapkan hati. Sudah cukup lama aku membiarkan Luhan _hyung_ berdiri disana sendirian. Benar benar sendirian, tanpa aku, adiknya.

Dan aku sudah cukup menyesal telah membuat _hyung_ kehilangan semua kebahagiaannya. Tidak lagi. Aku tidak akan membuatnya menungguku terlalu lama lagi. Penantian _hyung_ku telah cukup, pun dengan ku.

Disinilah aku sekarang. Didepan ruangan Luhan _hyung_ berada. Ya Tuhan, kuatkan aku.

Tanganku bergetar. Begitupun seluruh tubuhku.

Tuhan, seberapakah penderitaan Luhan _hyung_ sekarang hingga dia harus berteriak meraung seperti itu. Suaranya sampai pada pendengaranku yang mematung disini. Tak cukupkah ujian untukku hingga harus mendengar suara Luhan _hyung_ yang seperti itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun, aku harus kuat. Untuk _eomma,_ untuk _appa, _untuk _hyung_ dan untuk diriku sendiri.

**END SEHUN POV**

Kenop pintu itu berputar dengan sangat lambat. Terbuka dengan pelan. Membiarkan suara jeritan dari dalam merangsek keluar dengan begitu leluasa.

Sehun masuk selangkah dengan gemetar. Matanya membulat melihat Luhan yang memberontak di atas ranjang. Para perawat yang menanganinya tampak kewalahan. Tidak ada lagi Luhan yang baik, ramah dan penurut. Kini, dia terlihat begitu mengenaskan.

"LEEPASS! LEPASKAN AKUUU!" teriaknya menyayat.

Para perawat masih sibuk dengan simpul yang mengikat tangan Luhan. Dua orang memegang tangan Luhan yang telah diikat jadi satu dengan kain putih. Sedang dua lainnya berkutat dengan kaki Luhan yang menendang nendang udara. Sehun menutup pintu itu pelan. Tapi telah membuat orang disitu menolehkan kepalanya, begitupun dengan Luhan yang menatapnya penuh harap.

'Luhan _hyung_.'

Luhan dengan kekuatan entah dari mana berhasil mendorong dua orang yang mengekang lengannya saat mereka lengah. Turun dari ranjang dan menubruk kaki Sehun yang mematung. Jemarinya yang terbebas meremas erat celana Sehun.

"TOLONG AKUU... HIKS, LUHAN TIDAK SALAH! LUHAN TIDAK SALAH!"

Sehun masih tetap diam. Membiarkan Luhan menangis sambil mencengkeram kakinya. Baru saat perawat perawat itu akan kembali menyeret Luhan, dia buka suara.

"Jangan." Ucapnya saat dua perawat terlihat akan mengangkat Luhan yang berteriak.

"Apa?" tanya salah satunya.

"Jangan sentuh Luhan _hyung_."

"Memangnya anda siapa? Pasien ini sudah harus disuntik penenang, jadi anda jang-..."

"Aku-..." potong Sehun cepat. _Hyung_nya akan disuntik penenang? Dan apa katanya tadi? Harus sudah? Tak perlu waktu lama dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa _hyung_nya telah disuntik penenang berkali kali. Semakin kuat dugaannya saat mengingat ucapan Suho yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan sudah tiga bulan lebih dalam keadaan 'benar benar tidak baik.'

Mereka berniat membunuh _hyung_nya? Yang benar saja!

Sehun adalah seorang dokter. Meskipun sudah hampir enam hari mangkir dari tugasnya.

"...-Aku adiknya." Lanjut Sehun kemudian. Perawat itu menatap Sehun tak percaya. Sehun sendiri maklum akan tatapan itu. Walau bagaimanapun, dia tak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya kemari.

"Dia adiknya, kalian keluarlah."

Sehun tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa itu. Itu Xiumin _hyung_. Jelas sekali.

Akhirnya mereka itu meninggalkan dua orang itu.

Setelah tak ada seorangpun diruangan selain dirinya dan Luhan yang masih saja menangis ketakutan, Sehun berlutut, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Luhan,_ hyung_nya yang telah delapan tahun dengan tega tak pernah dia temui.

Tanpa menatap Luhan, pemuda ini melepaskan simpul tali yang cukup kuat di pergelangan tangan Luhan yang pucat.

"Apa... apa yang telah aku lewatkan?" gumamnya masih dengan simpul itu.

"Apa... Luhan _hyung_ makan dengan baik? Apa Luhan _hyung_ tidur dengan nyenyak? Dan apa Luhan _hyung_... menderita?" kini mata coklat Sehun beradu dengan mata rusa Luhan yang berair. Tangannya mengusap aliran air mata yang berasal dari mata itu.

"Apa Luhan _hyung_ merindukanku? Atau Luhan _hyung_ membenci-..."

"Sehun?" ucapan Luhan memotong kata kata Sehun. "Sehun? Sehun? Kau Sehun? Sehun adikku?" kejarnya.

Sehun mengangguk dengan air mata yang mulai turun. Luhan melebarkan senyum leganya.

"Adikku? Adik Luhan? Sehun baru datang? Sehun ingin bermain dengan Luhan?" tanya Luhan dengan tangis. "Luhan sangaaat merindukan Sehun. Sehun kenapa baru datang? Luhan ingin bermain bersama dengan Sehun. Hahahaha." Tawa itu terdengar begitu menakutkan di telinga Sehun.

"Hahahaha. Sehun akan bermain bersama Luhan."

"Maafkan Sehun, _hyung_. Maafkan Sehun. Aku seh-..."

"Sehun akan pergi? Meninggalkan Luhan lagi? SEHUN JANGAN PERGI!" teriak Luhan histeris sambil mencengkeram tangan Sehun. Menimbulkan bekas merah yang membuat si empu meringis.

"Ah, _hyung_, lepaskan, sakit." Rintih Sehun. Luhan sontak melepaskan cengeraman mautnya.

"Maafkan Luhan, Luhan sudah menyakiti Sehun, Luhan sudah nakal, tapi Sehun jangan tinggalkan Luhan." Luhan menangis sambil terisak hebat. Sang adik menarik Luhan ke pelukannya, ikut menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan _hyung_, Sehun janji." Ucap Sehun menenangkan.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan tubuh Luhan melemas dalam pelukannya._ Hyung_nya jatuh tertidur.

"Sebenarnya seberapa besar penderitaanmu _hyung_? Apakah lebih berat dariku yang menjadi sebab ini semua?" Sehun mengusap sisi wajah Luhan yang terlihat begitu damai dengan senyum kecil.

"Apa _hyung_ sebegitu bahagianya bertemu denganku? Apa _hyung_ tidak marah karena separuh wajahmu harus menjadi seperti ini? Apa _hyung_ kesepian sebelumnya? Apa _hyung_ akan bahagia dengan wajah _hyung_ yang rusak saat _hyung_ sudah... sembuh?"

Sampai kapan pertanyaan pertanyaan itu tidak akan terjawab? Sampai kapan _hyung_nya akan seperti ini? Pemuda itu lelah. Sangat.

Tubuh Luhan begitu kurus sekarang. Dan luka di wajahnya...

Memang sudah memudar, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa seperti semula.

"_Hyung_ tetap tampan bagaimanapun keadaannya." Sehun akhirnya memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa di belakang tubuhnya dan memeluk Luhan semakin erat. Merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Luhan yang begitu kurus.

Memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Luhan dan menumpahkan air matanya saat mendengar gumaman Luhan. Kata yang dulu sering didengarnya saat Luhan masih seperti dulu.

"_Hyung_ menyayangimu, Sehun."

_End._

_Eh, tbc kok tbc._

_Hooreeeee...! akhirnya jiejie update lagi ._

_Doa in jiejie yang lagi magang ya kawan, supaya fic ini cepet cepet kelar._

_Jiejie lagi magang di Rumah Sakit yang orang orangnya begitu nyebelin bin nyeremin._

_**Rovi. Mvpshawol**_

_Iya, makasih ^.^ #terharunggajelas. Thanks for review ^.^_

_**Urikaihun**_

_Thanks for review ^.^_

_**Smg**_

_Alurnya emang dibuat lambat. Maaf kalo jadinya malah ngebosenin, heheh, itu di luar kendali jiejie#hallah. Tentang Thehun yang nangis terus, jiejie juga bingung, kalau nggak di buat nangis nanti malah jadi aneh ^.^ ngga kok, reviewnya ngga bikin nyesek :-D Thanks for review ^.^_

_**Dia. Luhane**_

_Jongjong Cuma anak tiri kok, jadi yaa... Thanks for review ^.^_

_**Levy. C. Fiverz**_

_Disini udah brojol kok, Thanks for review ^.^_

_**youngChanBiased**_

_Thanks for review ^.^_

_**Sukha1312**_

_Ini udah lanjut kok, Thanks for review ^.^_

_**Milkteamilk**_

_Hehehe Thanks for review ^.^_

_**Izz. Sweetcity**_

_Sip, udah keluar Luhannya. Thanks for review ^.^_

_**Istrinya sehun bininya kai**_

_Iya sip, Thanks for review ^.^_

_**Nha. Shawol**_

_Ini udah next kok, Thanks for review ^.^_

_**Daddykaimommysehun**_

_-.- Thanks for review ^.^_

_**Azloef**_

_Thehun tipe tipe anak badung kaya yang review ini, ups, hehehe Thanks for review ^.^_

_**Bibigembalasapi**_

_Ini juga pendek kok chapternya, hehe. Thanks for review ^.^_

_**Kin ocean**_

_Iya. Iya. Iya. Thanks for review ^.^_

_**Nagisa kitagawa**_

_Ngga kok, Kris ngga sengkulih. Tapi udah pernah nikah. Thanks for review ^.^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sampai kapan pertanyaan pertanyaan itu tidak akan terjawab? Sampai kapan hyungnya akan seperti ini? Pemuda itu lelah. Sangat._

_Tubuh Luhan begitu kurus sekarang. Dan luka di wajahnya..._

_Memang sudah memudar, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa seperti semula._

"_Hyung tetap tampan bagaimanapun keadaannya." Sehun akhirnya memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa di belakang tubuhnya dan memeluk Luhan semakin erat. Merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Luhan yang begitu kurus._

_Memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Luhan dan menumpahkan air matanya saat mendengar gumaman Luhan. Kata yang dulu sering didengarnya saat Luhan masih seperti dulu._

"_Hyung menyayangimu, Sehun."_

_._

_._

_._

_Kim jie ya present_

_._

_._

_Cita dan cinta_

_._

_._

_Kaihun_

_,_

_,_

_Warning : typoo bermekaran, mpreg, crackpair, alur lambat_

_Disini jiejie tidak menggunakan tanda untuk memisahkan flashback. But, __**italic for flashback.**_

_Dan disini akan mulai banyak memunculkan flashback. Atau mungkin memang full flashback? Tapi tenang aja, flashback akan diusahakan urut walau tidak sepenuhnya. Mohon pengertiannya._

_._

_.enjoy._

_Don't be silent readers, karena yang silent silent itu nyeremin._

.

.

Suara dentuman musik memekakkan telinga. Seorang DJ dengan _earphone_ menutup telinganya masih sibuk dengan segala peralatannya dan piringan hitam yang terlihat mengkilap. Menciptakan musik yang memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Lampu remang tergantung pas di atas ruangan. Dengan pencahayaan yang minim membuat suasana semakin panas di antara kerumunan orang yang mencoba mencari kepuasan ataupun sekedar melarikan diri dari kehidupan.

Disudut ruangan. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan kaus putih dan celana jeans belel sedang menikmati rokoknya di atas sofa berwarna merah.

Disinilah tempat yang menjadi saksi hatinya hancur untuk ke sekian kali. Bersama dengan rokok dan berbotol botol minuman dia mengenang masa lalu.

"_Jongin, apa kau yakin?" tanya pemuda bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo, jelas dari suaranya dialah yang tidak yakin._

"_Ya, hanya dengan ini dia bisa membenciku dan melupakanku." Ucap Jongin dengan nada bergetar._

"_Kau tidak yakin dengan itu, kau bisa membuat ini tidak menjadi rumit. Ku rasa, Sehun mau menunggumu." Jemarinya memutari pinggiran gelas ber kaki panjang yang ada di hadapannya._

"_Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak akan sanggup menerima kenyataan jika akhirnya nanti Sehun lelah menunggu dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku. Jadi, lebih baik ku akhiri saja." Ujar Jongin._

"_Kau terlalu kekanakan, kau tahu?" ucap Moonkyu yang ada di hadapan Jongin. tangannya sibuk mengambil sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya. Mengambil pemantik yang tergeletak di hadapannya bersama botol botol minuman beralkohol dan asbak yang terlihat berkilat tertimpa cahaya remang remang dari lampu yang menggantung di atap bar._

"_Kau hanya belum mencoba, bung." Ucap Moonkyu sekali lagi. Mencoba meyakinkan Jongin untuk merubah keputusannya._

"_Tidak, kawan. Kurasa ini yang terbaik. Lagipula, aku tidak pergi untuk seminggu, sebulan atau setahun. Aku pergi selama beberapa tahun! Aku tidak akan tahu berapa lama aku disana dan berapa lama aku akan kembali." Jawab Jongin dengan penuh penekanan di setiap suku kata._

"_Yang aku bingung, untuk apa kau pindah?" Moonkyu menghisap rokok itu dengan perlahan. Mencoba merasakan zat perusak itu memasuki paru parunya. Mulutnya terbuka kecil untuk mengeluarkan asap beracun itu tepat di muka Jongin._

"_Brengsek, kau!" maki Jongin._

"_Terima kasih." Ucap Moonkyu cuek. Efek sedativ mulai bereaksi dengan tubuhnya._

"_Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas eommaku begitu memaksaku untuk pindah. Dan aku akan masuk ke sekolah pemadam kebakaran setelah itu, aku tidak bisa menolak."_

"_Maksudmu kau menuruti eommamu hanya karena di tempatmu tinggal nantinya akan ada sekolah pemadam begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Jongin mengangguk tanpa suara._

"_Brengsek kau, Kim Jongin!" umpat Moonkyu kesal, hampir saja menekankan rokoknya pada kulit Jongin, yang untung atau sialnya ditahan Kyungsoo. "Kau mengorbankan perasaanmu hanya karena cita-citamu!"_

"_Aku tidak sepenuhnya salah, Kim Moonkyu! Aku hanya ingin menjadi seperti appa tiriku!" protes Jongin._

"_Terserahmu sajalah, kau bahkan sudah lupa wajah appa tirimu seperti apa." Gerutu Moonkyu._

_Jongin menoleh ke samping begitu merasakan tepukan di sampingnya._

"_Jong, jika aku bukan sahabatmu, aku tidak akan sudi membantumu seperti ini." Ucap Kyungsoo tajam._

"_Ayolah kyung, sekali ini saja. Ini permintaan sahabatmu."_

"_Awas jika Jongdae tahu akan hal ini, aku benar benar akan menendangmu ke neraka."_

"_Kau memang yang terbaik." Ucap Jongin dengan senyum bodohnya._

"_Bagaimana aku memiliki sahabat yang gila seperti ini." Ucap Kyungsoo dramatis._

_Moonkyu hanya memperhatikan dua pemuda beda tinggi itu dengan malas. Matanya beralih ke ponselnya yang bergetar. Dilihatnya layar itu._

"_Oh, dari Sehun." Ucapan Moonkyu berhasil mengalihkan dua orang yang sedari tadi berdebat._

"_Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo._

"_Dia berkata dia telah berada di depan gang ini, mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai." Matanya yang coklat memandang Jongin._

"_Kau bisa menghentikan ini sekarang, firasatku mengatakan ini tidak akan berjalan baik kedepannya." Ucap Moonkyu._

"_Itu hanya firasat." Ucap Jongin pelan dan ragu. Sejauh Jongin bersahabat dengan Moonkyu, firasatnya sel-..._

"_Kau tahu, kadang firasatku selalu tepat." Moonkyu menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka, dan terlihatlah Sehun yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam._

"_Ayo, ayo! Cepat bergerak, kawan. Aku mulai lelah menasehatimu, bung." Ucap Moonkyu. Tubuhnya berdiri. "Aaah, pegal sekali." Ucapnya sembari memukul bahunya pelan. Putung rokoknya telah dia tekan ke asbak, menghilangkan warna api pada ujungnya._

"_Jongin, jika kau yakin, ayo kita mulai sandiwara ini." Jongin tidak manjawab, mata onyxnya berkilat penuh kesakitan saat melihat sosok Sehun yang masih mengedarkan pandangannya. Hatinya semakin berdentum saat melihat Moonkyu menghampiri Sehun, memulai dramanya._

_Tanpa kata, tangan tannya mulai melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo, menarik pemuda berstatus sahabatnya itu naik ke pangkuannya._

"_Ayo... kita mulai." Ucap Jongin dengan mata terpejam. Kyungsoo hanya memandang sahabatnya sendu. Tangannya mulai bergerak menyusuri wajah sahabatnya, mengikuti drama. Dari ekor matanya, Kyungsoo melihat Sehun berjalan pelan dengan pandangan kosong ke arah mereka._

"_Jongin, jangan pernah menyesal." Ucap Kyungsoo. Wajahnya didekatkan ke wajah Jongin, dan berhenti beberapa centi saat suara Sehun menyeruak masuk. Membuat mereka menoleh._

"_Jongin! a-apa yang kkau-..."_

"_Oh, Sehun, ada apa?" tanya Jongin pelan. Moonkyu memandang sahabatnya kasihan. Pintar sekali Jongin berakting, mungkin dia bisa menjadi aktor setelahnya dan melupakan cita-citanya menjadi pemadam kebakaran._

"_B-bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu! AKU KEKASIHMU, JONGIN!" bentak Sehun dengan nafas terengah. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Inilah saatnya._

"_K-kalau begitu, kita putus saja." Ucap Jongin. Sehun membelalakkan mata. Itu tadi Jongin kan?_

"_Ttidak."_

"_Ayolah, Wu. Jangan egois. Aku sudah bosan denganmu, beberapa tahun sudah cukup membuatku muak." jongin menelan ludahnya. Apa ucapannya terlalu menyakitkan? "Aku sudah mendapat penggantimu, iya kan, baby?" tanya Jongin pada pemuda di pangkuannya._

_Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Sehun. "Tentu, apa yang kau harapkan dari dia?"_

"_Jongin! ku peringatkan sekali lagi, jika ini adalah dramamu agar aku memutuskanmu, ini benar benar tidak lucu."_

"_Itu kan harapanmu, kalau aku sih tidak." Ucap Jongin cuek. Terkesan tidak peduli._

"_Sekarang pergilah, aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Kau membosankan." Ucap Jongin sebelum memagut bibir Kyungsoo._

_Cukup sudah!_

"_BAIKLAH! INGAT INI BAIK BAIK KIM JONGIN, SAAT KAU BERTEMU DENGANKU LAGI, DAN KAU MEMINTAKU UNTUK MENJADI KEKASIHMU ATAU MEMAAFKANMU, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENERIMANYA HINGGA KAU BERSUJUD DI KAKIKU!" bentak Sehun. Air mata telah mengalir melewati pipinya._

"_Baguslah, karena hal itu tidak mungkin ku lakukan." Ucap Jongin dengan seringai menyebalkan._

"_Aku membencimu, brengsek!" umpat Sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkan semuanya dibelakang._

_Jongin menghela nafas begitu bayangan Sehun menghilang dari kerumunan._

"_Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, bung?" tanya Moonkyu yang sedari tadi berdiri disebelah Sehun._

"_Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Ucap Jongin sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kyungsoo berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu dalam diam._

_Moonkyu mengangkat bahunya menanggapi ucapan Jongin. dia meraih sebungkus rokok dan pemantik yang tadi digunakannya. Bibirnya terbuka mengatakan sesuatu sebelum berjalan keluar menghilang dari kerumunan. Sesuatu yang membuat Jongin begitu menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Sepertinya setelah ini persahabatannya dengan Moonkyu terancam putus._

"_Kau tahu? aku pernah berpikir kalau kau akan membahagiakannya. Maka dari itu aku mengalah dari persaingan kita dulu. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Dan kau tahu? Aku lebih dulu mencintainya. Mencintainya dari SD, mencintainya dalam diam, mencintainya tanpa mengungkapkan, walau akhirnya aku harus mengalah demi sahabatku. Dan perlu kau tahu, menyuruhku melakukan hal tadi sama saja menghancurkanku, karena aku masih begitu mencintainya."_

Orang itu tertawa sinis. Memilih bangkit saat melihat orang yang dulu menjadi sahabatnya memasuki tempat itu. Dia bahkan tahu bagaimana perjuangan orang bodoh itu saat meminta Sehun kembali padanya.

'Munafik sekali.' Batinnya.

Dan Kim Moonkyu memilih menghilang dan pergi. Dia bahkan telah menyerah untuk yang kesekian kali demi Jongin, sahabatnya.

.../...

Seorang pemuda bernama Sehun pernah dengan tidak sengaja menyia-nyiakan cinta yang dengan jelas disuguhkan di hadapannya. Cinta sahabatnya dari SD. Cinta dari orang yang rela mengikutinya dari belakang selama hampir berjam jam dan melihatnya menangis. Cinta dari orang yang dengan lapang dada merelakan perasaannya demi Sehun. Cinta yang bahkan tidak pernah Sehun tahu jika hal itu pernah ada dari sahabatnya.

Itu dulu, delapan tahun yang lalu.

_Sehun berjalan dengan gontai. Sudah setengah jam lebih dia berjalan. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang keluar dari mata coklatnya. Hanya terlihat jejak jejak air mata yang mengering di pipinya._

"_Kenapa sakit sekali?" monolog Sehun._

_Dia memilih berhenti di sebuah taman. Mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon maple yang terlihat begitu rimbun. Sehun begitu lelah hari ini, mulai dari pertengkaran dengan appanya dan kini hubungannya yang putus dengan Jongin. dia mulai menyandarkan punggungnya yang terlapisi jaket ke batang kokoh sang pohon._

"_Sakit sekali, seharusnya aku mendengarkan appa." Ucapnya pedih. Air mata mulai terbentuk lagi._

"_Cobalah merelakan, belajarlah untuk tersenyum, semua masalah tidak akan terasa begitu berat setelah kau berhasil melaluinya." Sehun tersentak mendengar suara itu. Suara orang yang dikenalnya._

"_Moonkyu-ya?" panggil Sehun._

"_Hm." Terdengar gumaman dari arah belakang pohon. Tempat Moonkyu bersandar. Mereka saling membelakangi._

"_Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sehun._

"_Menurutmu?" Moonkyu berbalik bertanya._

"_Entahlah, mungkin iya." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap rimbunnya daun maple di atasnya._

_Tangannya menutup hidungnya yang bersentuhan dengan asap rokok._

"_Ya Tuhan, kau merokok?" pekik Sehun, mencoba mencari hal yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Jongin._

"_Memang kenapa?"_

"_Berhentilah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, Kim Moonkyu!" ucap Sehun kesal._

"_Baiklah, baiklah." Senyum Moonkyu sedikit mengembang._

"_Cepat buang benda berbahaya itu." Ucap Sehun dari balik pohon._

"_Tidak."_

"_Kau bisa terbunuh, Moonkyu-ya." Suara Sehun terdengar begitu lugas, memancing tawa pemuda itu._

"_Hey, kenapa tertawa?!"_

"_Kau mengkhawatirkanku, tuan?" Kekehan masih terdengar dari belakang. Membuat Sehun heran. Orang ini kenapa tertawa saat membicarakan kematian._

"_Dengan atau tanpa merokok, aku akan tetap mati, hunna." Ada perasaan bahagia saat Moonkyu memanggilnya dengan panggilan masa kecil mereka, membuat senyum kecil terbit dari bibir tipis Sehun. Tapi kemudian lenyap saat mengingat ucapan Moonkyu tadi._

"_Tapi kau sama saja mempercepat kematianmu."_

"_Tidak ada yang mempercepat, aku akan mati jika Tuhan menginginkan aku untuk itu." Sehun terdiam, tidak bisa membantah ucapan sahabatnya itu._

"_Hei, Hunna."_

"_Hm?" gumaman Sehunlah yang menjadi jawabannya. Moonkyu mematikan rokok yang sedari tadi di hisapnya. Melempar bungkus rokok yang masih tersisa banyak ke dalam tempat sampah tak jauh dari situ._

"_Aku akan berhenti."_

"_Itu bagus, ka-..."_

"_Ku rasa hidupku akan indah setelah aku melepaskannya, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya meski sekuat apapun aku mencoba." Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menjawab ucapan Moonkyu tanpa tahu arti dari setiap kata yang baru saja terurai dari bibir sahabatnya._

"_Nah, itu lebih baik dan-..." Sehun terus saja berbicara untuk menghilangkan perasaan sakit yang mendera hatinya, bahkan terus bercerita dengan nada ceria tak mempedulikan air matanya mengalir menuruni wajahnya._

_Di belakangnya Moonkyu hanya menunduk memandang rumput. Dia tidak bodoh menyadari suara Sehun yang terdengar tercekat._

_Dia... tidak bisa apa-apa._

Langkah kakinya membawanya kembali ke tempat ini. Tempat kedua kalinya dia merelakan Sehun.

Jangan tanya kenapa Moonkyu kesini. Dia sendiri tidak tahu.

Moonkyu menghisap rokoknya kuat dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Membiarkan asap rokok itu bersatu dengan partikel partikel oksigen.

Tertawa karena kebodohannya dulu. Tertawa karena cintanya dulu. Tertawa karena kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Dulu, kehidupannya tidak seperti ini.

Orang tuanya kaya. Dia bersekolah di sekolah _elite_. Tapi lagi lagi, itu dulu.

Ayahnya mati bunuh diri karena perusahaannya bangkrut. Ibunya menjadi pelacur dan akhirnya mengakhiri hidupnya karena tekanan dari orang orang. Lalu dirinya harus apa?

Dan yang menjadi beban hatinya. Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu, atau bahkan tidak mencari tahu sedikitpun tentangnya. Memang apa harapannya? Moonkyu hanya ingin saat dia tidak datang di acara musim panas masa kuliahnya dulu dan tidak pernah terlihat di kampus karena Moonkyu memilih berhenti kuliah, Sehun mencarinya atau mungkin mengunjungi rumahnya. Tapi tidak.

Sama. Sekali. Tidak.

Dia kecewa, tentu saja. Tapi apa berlebihan jika dia tidak pernah bisa benci pada Sehun?

Yang menjadi kenyataan lebih pahit. Sehun mulai terasa jauh darinya saat telah menginjak empat tahun Jongin datang kembali ke kehidupan mereka.

Tapi lagi lagi, Moonkyu hanya orang yang mencintai Sehun. Bukan yang dicintai Sehun. Apa disini Moonkyu terlihat seperti memuja Sehun? Terobsesi? Ya Tuhan! Dia benar benar mencintai pemuda itu. Lalu harus apa?

Kembali lagi, itu dulu.

Sekarang, Moonkyu tidak peduli pada apapun. Hatinya kebas jika boleh jujur. Walaupun itu Sehun. Tidak lagi.

Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar, panggilan masuk.

"Iya?" terdengar suara wanita dari seberang menjawab ucapannya.

"Iya, sayang. Tentu, aku segera kesana, Yixing-_ah_. Tidak, aku tidak bertemu Jongin." Moonkyu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan santai menuju halte bis.

"Tidak, tidak perlu dijemput. Apalagi meminta Jongin, dia kan tidak tahu tentang kita , sayang. Ahaha, aku tahu calon anakku itu begitu keras kepala. Iya, sampai nanti." Dia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku.

Karena semua di mulai dari delapan tahun lalu. Delapan. Angka yang tidak pernah putus.

Dan Moonkyu tidak ingin merubah angka itu. Tidak sekarang atau sampai nanti. Tidak ingin memutuskan takdir itu. Biarkan semua menjadi berputar dan tak berujung.

Seorang Kim Moonkyu tertawa sinis. Peduli apa dengan hati.

Tidak ada Kim Moonkyu, sahabat Jongin. tapi sekarang, Kim Moonkyu, calon ayah dari Kim Jongin. bahkan marga mereka sama. Bukankah itu serasi? Moonkyu memang telah gila. Lalu kenapa?

Dunia memang...

Kejam.

_Tbc._

_Jiejie sengaja langsung update couple{double}_

_Soalnya belum tahu kapan lagi bisa update di tengah tengah jadwal magang yang mencengangkan(?)_

_Sebenernya jiejie sempet bingung mau pilih siapa buat jadi peran sahabat Sehun dari SD. Tapi waktu buka buka file di hp dan ngeliat fotonya Sehun bareng sama Jongin ama Moonkyu. Jadi milih Moonkyu. Ngga apa apa kan readers-nim?_

_Akhir kata_

_Mind to review?_


End file.
